When Severus met xxx oder Crossover Drabbles
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Genau 100 Crossoverdrabbles. Snape trifft auf Figuren aus anderen Büchern, Filmen oder Serien. Kleine, in sich abgeschlossene Ministories, lustig, spannend, traurig, alles buntgemischt. Kurz und schmerzlos ... oder auch nicht.
1. Wichtige Aufgabe

**Wichtige Aufgabe**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum. Ach ja, auch die anderen Universen sind nur geborgt.  
A/N: Entstanden durch einen Wettbewerb im Forum Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Wir sollten Snape auf Figuren aus anderen Universen treffen lassen. Bei mir ist daraus eine ganze Serie geworden. Hier ist das erste Drabble. Viel Spaß und ach ja, mitraten ist gewünscht ;) Die Auflösung erfolgt per Reply oder im jeweils nächsten Kapitel.  
_

-o-o-o-

Ein Mann in Schwarz gekleidet betrat den Waldrand.

Er stolperte über eine Wurzel, als über ihm ein Vogel schrille Laute von sich gab.

Wieder einmal verfluchte er, dass er die unangenehmen Aufträge bekam.

Er traf auf mehrere Leute in ähnlichem Outfit.

Weiter weg starrten ein paar Menschen ängstlich auf jemanden,

der mit finsterer Stimme auf sie einsprach.

„Endlich, S, gut, dass du kommst.

Es gab einen Zwischenfall und es gibt Zeugen.

Wir brauchen dein besonderes Blitzdingsbums.

Seit unsere Sonnenbrillen nicht mehr funktionieren, ist das sicherer."

Severus Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche,

ging zu den Passanten und sprach:

„Obliviate."

**Ende**

_A/N: Hallo Neueinsteiger, scheut euch nicht, euch zu älteren Drabbles zu äußern. Ich weiß nicht, wer das Gerücht verbreitet hat, dass man nur zu aktuellen Kapiteln reviewen darf ;)_


	2. Schüleraustausch

**Schüleraustausch**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Wie schon angekündigt, gibt es noch mehr Drabbles zu dem Thema. Hier ist das Zweite (auch hier sind die Figuren geborgt). Beim ersten Drabble ging es natürlich um den Film Men in Black'. Vielen Dank an Kira, Loki, Malina, Nici, Meta (du kennst MIB nicht? Schau dir den Film an, er lohnt sich :o); die Jungs sind so eine Art Agenten) und Andrea für die Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Severus war sauer auf Albus.

Schüler-Lehrer-Austausch, wer kam auf so etwas?

Dem alten Mann fehlte wohl eine Kerze im Oberstübchen.

Als Schüler saß der eigentliche Zaubertrankmeister nun in einer Klasse,

blickte von seinem Buch auf und sah sich um.

Lauter verängstigte Kinder befanden sich dort.

Er erkannte den Grund für ihre Furcht.

Eine rostige Stimme ertönte:

Kinder müssen lernen. Sonst gibt es Hiebe!

Normalerweise hätte er gerne zugestimmt,

hier sah es anders aus.

Er schaute zu seiner Lehrerin.

Sie war ein wahrer Drache, groß mit Zähnen, die deutlich hervorstanden.

Im Chor kam die Antwort der Schüler:

Ja, Frau Mahlzahn

**Ende**


	3. Frechheit

**Frechheit**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Und schon sind wir beim dritten Drabble angekommen. In Drabble Nr. 2 ging es um Jim Knopf und Lukas der Lokomotivführer' von Michael Ende. Danke an Maria, Kira, The Snitch (freut mich, wieder von dir zu lesen), Nici, Loki und Meta für die Reviews. _

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie saßen mitten in dieser wichtigen Versammlung.

Es war eine Angelegenheit des Ordens und einiger anderer.

Moody hatte gesagt, es sei sicher,

und dann kam dieser Fremde einfach herein.

Es war noch dazu ein Muggel, einer mit weißem, allerdings kurzem Haar.

Dieser starrte verwundert auf die Kerzen und murmelte so etwas wie:

Und Autos kennt ihr wohl auch nicht?

Die Verwirrung war groß.

Dann stützte der Eindringling sich auf Harry Potter.

Dagegen selber hatte Severus eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas.

Dennoch verstand er nicht, warum dieser Mann versuchte,

Harry die Narbe vom Gesicht zu wischen.

**Ende**


	4. Zu Besuch

**Zu Besuch**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nicht noch eins :o). Beim dritten Drabble lag ich wohl daneben, denn die wenigsten haben gewusst, dass es sich hier um Frank Drebin aus dem Film Die nackte Kanone' handelt. Ich hoffe, diesmal ist es wieder klarer. Vielen Dank an Kira, Maria, Khair, Nici, Weihnachtskeks, Fraenzi, Greeneyedsnake (der Scheinriese heißt Herr Turtur), Teddy und Snitch für die Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Severus apparierte in der Lichtung des Waldes.

Er wollte der mysteriösen Einladung zunächst nicht folgen,

doch Albus hatte etwas von Berufsehre gesagt.

Er folgte dem Pfad und stand plötzlich in einem Dorf,

wie es im Buche stand.

Automatisch zog Snape seinen Zauberstab.

Die hatten Häuser auf den Bäumen? Er war doch kein Vogel!

Mitten auf dem Platz stand ein großer Kessel.

Ein Mann in merkwürdigem Gewand und langem, wallendem Bart

stand kerzengerade davor und rührte den Inhalt sorglos herum.

Da kam ein kleiner Hund angerannt, gefolgt von einem sehr korpulenten Kerl mit roten Zöpfen.

He, alle herkommen, Miraculix ist fertig

**Ende**


	5. In der Falle

**In der Falle**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N: Diesmal hat das Drabble keine richtige Pointe, ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem. Es hat mich beruhigt, dass alle erkannt haben, dass es dich bei Drab Nr. 4 um Asterix handelt :-). Aber nur Nici ist es aufgefallen, dass ich zusätzlich noch einen Werbeslogan verarbeitet habe, nämlich den von Miraculi. Ganz herzlichen Dank an Maria, Andrea, Fraenzi, Lily, Teddy172, The Snitch, Kira, Loki, Weihnachtskeks3, Murmel, Meta und Nici für die Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Wie waren sie nur in diese Situation gekommen?

Severus saß eingesperrt in einem Raum mit zwei Fremden.

Sie waren gefesselt, sein Zauberstab steckte unerreichbar im Ärmel.

Und dann noch die Bombe.

Verflixte Falle!

Da bewegte sich der Eine und im Nu hatte er die Fesseln gelöst.

Schon stand der dritte vor der Bombe, um sie zu entschärfen.

„Ich brauche etwas zum Isolieren und ein Buch oder ähnliches zum Unterlegen."

Er bastelte herum, bis die Uhr nur noch 5 Sekunden anzeigte.

Geschafft.

Severus' „Alohomora" öffnete die Tür.

Sie entkamen gemeinsam. Es war Zeit sich vorzustellen.

„Severus Snape."

„Harry Houdini."

„MacGyver, … Angus."

**Ende**

_Für die, die hier neu dazu gekommen sind: Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust mal in meine anderen HP-Drabbles reinzuschauen :o)_


	6. Die Mission

**Die Mission**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Dieses Drabble ist ein Doppeldrabble, also hat es anstatt der üblichen 100 Worte genau 200. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht kürzer fassen, wollte euch dieses Drab aber nicht vorenthalten. Es ist Mariacharly gewidmet.  
Vielen Dank an Snitch, Murmel, Loki, SweetCrisi, Nici, Weinachtskeks3, Maria, Andrea und Tamira für ihre Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Viel Erfolg bei der Mission, Severus!

Snape nickte und wollte gerade apparieren, als ihn ein Strahl erfasste.

Ohne Zeitverzögerung befand er sich in einem kleinen Raum mit viel technischen Komponenten.

Diese Technik war ja viel besser und ohne dieses blöde Schwindelgefühl.

Er blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht eines Fremden.

Willkommen an Bord, Sir, begrüßte ihn der Mann mit dem blauen Shirt.

Wortlos starrten sie sich an. Vorsicht ließ Severus seine Legilimens-Fähigkeiten einsetzen.

Synchron zogen beide Männer die Augenbrauen hoch.

Severus war verwirrt, denn obwohl der Mann fähig war, ihn abzublocken, hatte er Zugang zu oberflächlichen Informationen über den ... Vulkanier.

Zum ersten Mal empfing er Gedanken, die von Akzeptanz von Andersartigem erzählten,

von Logik, die an erster Stelle stand,

von der ernst genommenen Philosophie, dass das Wohl von Vielen, wichtiger sei, als das Wohl eines Einzelnen.

Und von der beinahe vollkommenen Kontrolle über die Emotionen.

Severus fühlte sich seltsamerweise tatsächlich willkommen.

Es war, als würden sie beide sich auf eine Art ähnlich sein, die sie trotz der Fremdartigkeit verband.

Er verbeugte sich vor dem Mann mit den spitzen Ohren, formte mit seinen Händen eine Geste, die er dem Geist des Anderen entnommen hatte und sprach:

Danke, Mr. Spock.

**Ende**


	7. Ungewöhnliche Methoden

**Ungewöhnliche Methoden**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Ab jetzt gibt es Drabbles, die erst nach dem Wettbewerb entstanden sind. Es macht nämlich Spaß sie zu Schreiben. Eure Vorschläge sind notiert, ich schaue, was sich machen lässt. Ach ja, das letzte Drabble handelte natürlich von Mr. Spock dem Vulkanier der Serie Star Trek (oder Raumschiff Enterprise). Danke schön an Snitch, Kira, Teddy, Weihnachtskeks, Maria, Isaldaria und Alysha für die Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Severus stand vor dem großen Haus in New York.

Der Auftrag für seinen Meister war ungewöhnlich.

Was sollte er bei diesen Muggeln?

Er schellte an der Tür und hörte, wie eine hohe sehr nasale Stimme rief:

„Ich mach schon auf!"

Eine dunkelhaarige, hübsche Frau öffnete die Tür.

Sein Blick fiel auf die langen Beine unter dem sehr kurzen Rock.

„Sind Sie der Agent?

Kommen Sie rein!"

Sah man ihm das jetzt schon von weitem an?

Die Frau redete weiter.

„Mein Mann kommt sofort.

MAXWELL, der Agent vom Lord ist dahaah.

Und Ihr Boss möchte also berühmt und damit unsterblich werden?"

**Ende**


	8. Die neue Kollegin

**Die neue Kollegin**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Nicht, dass ihr denkt, ich sei schon fertig :-). Das letzte Drabble wurde leider von einigen nicht erkannt, obwohl ich dachte, jeder hat die Nanny schon mal gesehen. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich nutze die neue Reply-Funktion schon fleißig. Dieses Drabble ist Andrea1984 gewidmet, ich denke, sie weiß warum ;o)_

-o-o-o-

Severus schaute zu der neuen Lehrerin für Muggelkunde hinüber.

Ihre grünen Augen sahen zu ihm zurück und sie lächelte.

Sie strich mit ihren Händen eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Ihr Gespräch gestern kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

Diese Sache mit der Seelensuche behagte ihm nicht.

Was hatte Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht, gerade diese Person einzustellen?

Sie war bestimmt nicht geeignet hier zu unterrichten.

Allein dieses Temperament würde bestimmt für Ärger sorgen.

Was hatte sie gesagt, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte?

„Ich hoffe, hier viele verwandte Seelen zu finden.

Mein Name ist Anne.

Anne mit einem E."

**Ende**


	9. Ein gutes Versteck

**Ein gutes Versteck**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Und wieder ein neues Drabble. Ich freue mich übrigens, dass ihr auch reviewt, wenn ihr nicht wisst, wen Severus trifft. Beim letztes Drabble ging es um Anne of Green Gables von Lucy Maud Montgomery. Bin schon gespannt, was ihr hierzu sagt._

-o-o-o-

Severus schluckte, als er sie ansah.

Sie hatte so ein strenges Gesicht.

Er fühlte sich an jemanden erinnert, wusste aber nicht an wen.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl, er musste sich verstecken.

Hier war angeblich der beste Ort, behauptete dieser Souther.

Im Hintergrund ertönte leiser Gesang.

_Ich werde ihm folgen_, ja, das hatten die meisten Zauberer von ihm auch gedacht.

Doch jetzt sah alles anders aus.

Albus hatte es gut geregelt mit dem Polizisten und dem Vielsaft-Trank.

„Niemand wird Sie hier finden.

Aber wir müssen Ihren Namen ändern und Sie werden das anziehen.

Willkommen im Konvent Schwester Mary Sue!"

**Ende**

_Als kleine Hilfe für die, die noch grübeln, das Lied heißt im Englischen 'I will follow him'._


	10. Neue Freunde

**Neue Freunde**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Nicht dass ihr meint, ich sei schon fertig :-). Ich freue mich, dass die meisten das letzte Drabble erkannt haben. Es ging um den Film Sister Act, und die Mary Sue konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Dieses Drabble hier widme ich The Snitch, denn von ihr kam die Idee._

-o-o-o-

Endlich, Severus sah Land.

Er war geflüchtet, mit dem Schiff weit weg gereist.

Dann hatte er Sturmbruch erlitten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Erschöpft fiel der dunkelhaarige Mann sich auf den Sand.

Dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.

-o-

Eine Männerstimme weckte ihn auf.

Wo war er, und zum Teufel wer war er?

„Hallo ich bin Robin, wie heißt du?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Der Fremde sah ihn prüfend an.

„Gut, ich benenne dich nach dem Tag, an dem ich dich gefunden habe.

Doch nein, du schaust so ernst und wie ein Krokodil, das gleich zuschnappt.

Ich nenne dich ... Ernst Schnapp."

**Ende**


	11. Zu spät

**Zu spät**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Erst mal ein frohes neues Jahr euch allen. Es geht weiter mit Severus' merkwürdigen Begegnungen. Den Robinson Crusoe im letzten Drabble haben alle erkannt, juchhu! _

-o-o-o-

Als Severus Snape erwachte, wusste er nicht, wo er war.

Es war düster, er konnte nicht viel erkennen.

Ab und zu sah er, grünes Licht aufblitzen.

Es war unnatürlich warm an diesem Ort.

Gestalten bewegten sich und machten merkwürdige Geräusche.

Er richtete sich auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie es schien.

Eine bleiche Figur bewegte sich auf ihn zu.

Er schaffte es, einen Stupor-Zauber zu sprechen.

Keine Reaktion.

Eine Hand oder nein, eine Art Schraubenschlüssel bewegte sich auf ihn zu.

Dann ertönte eine mechanische, weibliche Stimme.

Merkwürdigerweise klang es, als würden mehrere sprechen.

„Widerstand ist zwecklos"

**Ende**


	12. Rache ist süß

**Rache ist süß**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Ich bin gespannt, ob jemand das nächste Drab erkennt. Maria, die meine Probeleserin ist, kannte die Personen (ausnahmsweise) nicht. Beim vorherigen Kapitel ging es noch mal um Star Trek und zwar um die Borgs. _

-o-o-o-

Severus saß in der Großen Halle.

Er musste an gestern denken, als er in den ‚Drei Besen' war.

Drei Frauen hatten ihm gegenüber gesessen und ihn eindringlich gemustert.

Eine nette Kombination hatte er gedacht, rot, schwarz und blond.

Doch ihre Blicke waren nicht freundlich gewesen.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Schülerschaft gleiten.

Doch da! Er hatte nicht mehr die gewohnte Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Erst musste er würgen, dann spukte er los.

Fassungslos blickte er auf.

Überall verstreut waren …Kirschkerne.

Er meinte eine leise Stimme zu hören:

„Das wird ihn lehren Harry Potter so zu quälen!"

**Ende**


	13. Über den Dächern von London

**Über den Dächern von London**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
__A/N: Es freut mich, dass es doch so viele gab, die im letzten Kapitel die Hexen von Eastwick erkannt haben. Aber jetzt geht es auch schon weiter. Lasst euch nicht abhalten mit zu raten, auf ihr Schwarzleser, ein paar Zeilen werden doch drin sein!_

-o-o-o-

Severus befand sich vor dem Haus mit der Nr. 17.

Von weitem sah er dunkle Gestalten auf sich zukommen.

Männer in Schwarz.

Sie kamen auf ihn zu.

Einer von ihnen zog ihn mit sich.

Er wollte nicht, doch er musste mit nach oben aufs Dach.

Dort angekommen hörte er den merkwürdigen Singsang, den sie von sich gaben.

„Hoch die Knie! Vorwärts Freunde!

Wer macht mit?"

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Dann sah er sie.

Sie kam auf ihn zu, den unvermeidlichen Schirm in der Hand.

„Hallo Severus, schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Mit spöttischem Lächeln erwiderte der Zauberer: „Hallo Mary!"

**Ende**


	14. Neue Kontakte

**Neue Kontakte**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
__A/N: Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle Mary Poppins im letzten Drabble wieder erkannt habt. Meiner lieben Kira Gmork ist übrigens eine witzige Fortsetzung dazu eingefallen, die hier zu lesen ist: www. fanfiction. net/s/2608526/7/ (bitte Leerzeichen entfernen)._

-o-o-o-

Severus war etwas unbehaglich zumute.

Es gab einen neuen Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord.

Er sollte Kontakt herstellen zu jenen Wesen der Nacht.

Jetzt suchte er einen von ihnen auf.

Es war ein Graf, der in einem alten verwitterten Schloss wohnte.

Er empfing ihn mitten in der Nacht.

Das Begrüßungslachen entblößte die spitzen Eckzähne und vertiefte Severus' Unruhe.

Im Hintergrund ertönte ein Donnern.

Entgegen den Gerüchten seiner früheren Schüler war Snape nämlich keiner von ihnen.

Es galt auf der Hut zu sein, um nicht gebissen zu werden.

Doch sein Gastgeber wollte ihn nicht beißen.

Er wollte lieber seine vielen Knöpfe zählen.

**Ende**

_Solltet ihr euch jetzt fragen, wieso, weshalb, warum schreibt Callie jetzt davon, so denke ich, dass hier mein vierjähriger Sohn auf mich abgefärbt hat:)._


	15. Tierische Begegnung

**Tierische Begegnung**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
__A/N: Es gibt schon wieder ein neues Drabble, dieses Mal ein wenig anderer Art und ich bin sehr neugierig, was ihr dazu meint. Der Knöpfe zählende Graf im letzten Kapitel war Graf Zahl aus der Sesamstraße. _

-o-o-o-

Severus ging ohne Bang  
auf dem Bürgersteig entlang.

Ein Blick - er denkt, er steht im Wald?  
Was ist denn das für 'ne Gestalt?

So pink, mit Schwanz und Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Das Wesen gibt es ja gar nicht.

Doch schwupp, wie schnell um alles in der Welt,  
bekommt er ein Bein gestellt.

Kein Zauberstab mehr, er rollt gerade vorbei.  
Auf einmal ist das gute Stück entzwei.

Und gar nicht nett, er wird, um ihn zu necken  
ausgekitzelt und kriegt blaue Flecken.

Severus nimmt's gelassen.  
Ist es wirklich zu fassen?

Er ist in diesem Fall nur,  
das weiß er - eine Zeichentrickfigur.

**Ende**


	16. Der schlimmste Feind

**Der schlimmste Feind**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
__A/N: Da bin wieder mit einem neuen Drabble. Wer im letzten Kapitel Paulchen Panther erkannt hat, wird vielleicht genau wie ich noch immer den Ohrwurm dazu vor sich hinsummen :o)._

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape betrachtete das Bild des Mädchens mit der Zahnspange.

Er befand sich in einem hellen Raum mit merkwürdigem Utensil.

Unruhig lief der Zauberer vor dem Aquarium hin und her.

Ein kleiner Clownfisch schien ihn ganz traurig anzusehen.

Severus seufzte.

Es hätte alles so einfach sein können.

Sein Auftrag in Sydney war langwierig, aber unkompliziert.

Doch wie immer kam etwas dazwischen.

Nun musste sich Severus seinem schlimmsten Feind stellen.

Ein Mann betrat den Raum.

„Phillip Sherman", stellte er sich vor.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen. Öffnen Sie bitte den Mund.

Ich werde schon herausfinden, welcher Zahn Ihnen Schmerzen bereitet."

**Ende**


	17. Ein wahrer Meister

**Ein wahrer Meister**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Nach einer Pause geht es weiter. Ich freue mich, dass so viele Nemo, den Clownfisch, im letzten Kapitel erkannt haben._

-o-o-o-

Bei seiner Flucht kann man sich sein Ziel nicht aussuchen.

Aber warum musste es Severus unbedingt hierhin verschlagen?

Er hatte gedacht, in diesem Kaff seine Ruhe zu haben.

Aber nein, sie mussten ja unbedingt am 2. Februar dieses Event feiern.

Was scherte es ihn, ob es einen frühen Frühling gab?

Und dann noch der Schneesturm, der ihn dazu zwang, hier zu bleiben.

Der Zauberer beschloss, seinen Frust mit Kaffee zu ertränken.

Dieser merkwürdige Typ namens Phil war wieder da.

Er schien Severus zu kennen.

„Hi, Sev, was machen die Zaubertränke?"

Es schien, als habe er seinen Meister in Legilimens gefunden.

**Ende**

_Wer glaubt, dieses Drabble sei eine versteckte Werbung für eine meiner anderen Stories, der liegt hier richtig :)._


	18. Eine Bitte

**Eine Bitte**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Nach einer Durststrecke geht es weiter. Im letzten Drabble haben fast alle den Film ‚Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier' erkannt. Das neue Drabble setzt voraus, dass ihr es sofort erkennt und es enthält einen idealisierten Snape. Es ist noch einmal ein Doppeldrabble ohne Pointe und es ist NICHT KOMISCH, sondern ernster Natur. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

-o-

Hallo Mister Gott,

heute war da so ein Mann in unserer Straße.

Einer, der war schon alt, so alt wie Fynn, denke ich.

Die anderen Kinder haben gesagt, er is böse.

Aber das is er nich, nur seine Gesicht kuckt so.

Und er hat auch so blöde Sachen an, alles schwarz und keine Farbe dabei.

Aber ich hab mich zu ihm gesetzt und ihm gesagt, er soll mal lächeln.

Und diesen komischen Stock, den kann er getrost wegpacken.

Hat er auch gemacht und dann hab ich gesehen, er is nur traurig.

Er sagt, weil er alles falsch gemacht hat, aber ich weiß, das geht gar nicht.

Jeder macht mal was falsch, aber nich alles.

Und ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll wieder froh sein und ab jetzt alles richtig machen.

Da hat er gelächelt und ich hab sein Innen gesehen.

Er war gar nicht böse, nur sein Außen wars.

Er hat gesagt, er muss jetzt gehen und was richtig machen.

Da is so ein alter Mann, der ihm dabei helfen soll.

Du wirst ihm helfen, ja?

Ich glaub, er braucht deine Hilfe und du machst das gerne.

Das mit dem Helfen meine ich.

Wenn du für so was Zeit hast.

**Ende**


	19. Der Name

**Der Name**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Ich freue mich, dass mein Drabble über Anna (nach dem Buch ‚Hallo Mister Gott, hier spricht Anna') bei euch so gut angekommen ist. Das neue Drab ist wieder etwas zum Lachen._

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape hatte geglaubt, endlich seine Ruhe gefunden zu haben.

Nach dem Tod des dunklen Lords wollte der Magier nicht mehr so leben.

Er zog sich von der Zaubererwelt zurück, rehabilitiert, aber doch nicht glücklich.

Sein Leben war einfach und doch war da dieser Tick von ihm.

Er konnte nicht umhin zu zucken, so wie auch jetzt in diesem Moment.

Zum wiederholten Male sagte er sich, es sei nur ein Name.

Er sah wie zwei Männer die Treppe hinunter kamen.

Der eine, schon älter, mit deutlich sichtbaren Tränensäcken.

Er sprach zu dem anderen:

„Harry, fahr schon mal den Wagen vor!"

**Ende**


	20. Wettschulden

**Wettschulden**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Hallo liebe Drabble-Freunde, die meisten von euch haben Derrick im letzten Drabble erkannt. Dieses Drabble widme ich Mariacharly. Sie ist der Grund, warum es überhaupt online geht. Mir kam es fast zu abstrus vor, aber Maria hat es gefallen. Was meint ihr dazu?_

-o-o-o-

„Die gleiche Prozedur wie letztes Jahr?"

Wie konnte ich mich drauf einlassen, fragte Severus sich gerade.

Eine verlorene Wette und schon er lag da:

Bewegungslos stumm, ohne die Chance sich zu wehren.

Besonders unangenehm waren die Tritte in den Nacken.

„Eine kleine Nebenrolle in einem Theaterstück.

Deine Animagusform wird dir von Vorteil sein."

Ein Tiger? - In einem Theaterstück?

„Muss ich?" hatte er Albus gefragt und der hatte genickt.

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber _das_!

Da kam auch schon wieder der Butler.

Darauf fiel ihm nur eins ein:

„Skol!"

Aber er hatte Albus versprochen:

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun!"

**Ende**


	21. Wissen ist Macht

**Wissen ist Macht**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Anscheinend hat euch mein Humor mit Severus im ‚Dinner for One' als Tigerfell gut gefallen. Es geht weiter mit einem Drabble, bei dem der Inhalt nur Sinn macht, wenn man das andere Universum erkennt. Viel Spaß!_

-o-o-o-

Severus kehrte nach England zurück.

Er fühlte sich großartig.

Was konnte Voldemort ihm antun?

Was konnte die gesamte Zaubererwelt ihm antun?

Er war dort gewesen, wo noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gewesen war.

Er hatte Dinge gesehen, die unglaublich waren.

Wie gut, dass sein Freund Arthur diesen Reiseführer besaß.

Wie gut, dass er darin hatte lesen dürfen.

Und wie gut war es, dass er gerade dieses Kapitel ausgesucht hatte.

Zum Abschied stießen die beiden mit einem Pangalaktischen Donnergurgler an.

Severus Snape frohlockte.

Jetzt konnte ihm nichts passieren.

Denn er war jetzt allwissend.

Er wusste die Antwort auf alle Fragen:

Zweiundvierzig.

**Ende**


	22. Samstag Nacht

**Samstag Nacht**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Und hier ist noch eine verrückte Idee von mir. Vielen Dank an HurlyBurly für ihre Meinung vorab. Im vorherigen Drabble ging es um den Film bzw. das Buch ‚Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis.'_

-o-o-o-

In einer Kneipe in Deutschland:

Snape wartete auf einen Todesserkollegen.

Er starrte auf das Muggelgerät, das sie Fernseher nannten.

Ein Satz erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Severus stutzte.

Konnte das sein?

Doch da zeigten sie des Kollegen Bild:

„… der wohl erfolgloseste Kriminelle aller Zeiten,  
wurde schon als Kind oft bestraft, weil er den Leuten ständig den letzten Nerv tötete.  
Als Jugendlicher stahl er sich gern davon.  
Sein größter Durchbruch war der Mundraub von Verona P.,  
der ihm aber in einem Feld unter einen Busch fiel und entkam.

Karl Ranseier starb heute Nachmittag,  
weil er ein Rätsel namens Tom nicht ernst genommen hatte."

**Ende**


	23. Gefunden

**Gefunden**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Tja, wie es aussieht, ist das letzte Drabble nicht ganz so gut angekommen. Es war aber auch gemein von mir ;), denn diesmal ging es um einen Running-Gag aus der Comedy Serie RTL Samstag Nacht. Ich hoffe, diesmal istdas Universumleichter zu erkennen. An dieser Stelle einen lieben Gruß an Tamira!_

-o-o-o-

„Prof … Mr. Snape!"

Severus drehte sich herum.

Seine Hand fühlte bereits nach seinem Zauberstab.

Schon an der Stimme hatte er sie erkannt: Granger!

Bei ihr stand ein kleiner Mann.

Merkwürdigerweise wirkten sie beide nicht so, als wollte sie ihn angreifen.

„Wie ich gesagt habe, Mademoiselle. Er ist hier.

Meine kleinen, grauen Gehirnzellen hatten wie immer Recht!"

Was für eine Arroganz, dachte Severus.

Doch sie hatten ihn trotz des guten Verstecks gefunden.

„Nehmen Sie mich fest?", fragte Snape.

„Nein, ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt", Granger deutete auf ihren Begleiter.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was wirklich passiert ist.

Wo ist Albus Dumbledore jetzt?"

**Ende**


	24. Verloren

**Verloren**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Nach einer Pause geht es weiter. Da ich jetzt wieder arbeite, weiß ich noch nicht, wie viel Zeit fürs Fandom bleibt, doch ihr seht, ich bin noch da. Der Mann im letzten Drabble war Hercule Poirot, eine Figur von Agatha Christie. Dieses Drabble widme ich Nici Cavanaugh._

-o-o-o-

Wenn du in Rom bist, tue es den Römern gleich.

Severus hatte sich an dieses Spruchwort gehalten.

Und was hatte es ihm eingebracht?

Anstatt sicher wieder in Los Angeles zu sein, befand er sich hier.

Gut, er hatte den Absturz des Flugzeugs überlebt.

Aber wie kam er hier wieder weg?

Apparieren fiel aus, der Zauber funktionierte einfach nicht.

Und dann waren da die anderen 47 Leute, alles Muggel.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit der Insel nicht.

Wo war sein Zauberstab?

Er fand ihn nicht.

Ein Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht.

Der Typ namens Sawyer stand vor ihm und fragte:

„Suchst du den?"

**Ende**

_Und? Lachen? Protest? Achselzucken? Schreibt mir eure Meinung!_


	25. Vom Regen in die Traufe

**Vom Regen in die Traufe**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Es gibt ein neues Drabble. Beim letzten ging es um die Serie LOST, deren zweite Staffel jetzt auf Pro 7 laufen wird. Wer bei dem neuen Drab nicht Bescheid weiß, kann ja mal in meiner Bio schauen, was ich sonst so mag :o)._

-o-o-o-

Abrupt wurde das Todessertreffen unterbrochen.

Rhythmisches Reiben von Metall verebbte.

Verwundert betrachtete Severus die Gestalten im metallischen Outfit.

Wie von Zauberhand öffneten sich die Visiere.

„Welcher Wurm wagt es, mich zu stören?"

Voldemorts Worte ließen Snapes Blick zu Pettigrew schweifen.

Es blieb keine Zeit zu Grinsen.

Ein besonders arrogant schauender Mann sah den Dunklen Lord abschätzend an.

Der grüne Blitz aus Voldemorts Zauberstab schien einfach an ihm abzuprallen.

Gelbe Augen blitzen auf.

Merkwürdige Waffen wurden auf sie gerichtet.

Von Energiewellen getroffen, fielen Todesser einfach um.

Bevor Severus schwarz vor Augen wurde hörte er noch:

„Tao're, kniet nieder vor eurem Gott!"

**Ende**


	26. Prost

**Prost**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Da bin ich mal wieder. Das letzte Drabble über Star Gate SG1 ist anscheinend bei den meisten nicht so gut angekommen. Schade, ich mag die Serie sehr. Vielleicht habe ich hiermit wieder mehr Glück. Dieses Drabble widmete ich Mariacharly._

-o-o-o-

Severus verzog das Gesicht.

Der Lehrer für Muggelkunde als Vertretung für Zaubertränke?

Was konnte Slughorn so Wichtiges vorhaben?

Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein!

Was könnte dieser Typ ihm schon beibringen.

Und überhaupt, wie sprach der denn?

Schon die Aufforderung, sich zu setzen, reichte Severus.

Und dann dieses Getue um den selbst gebrauten Trank.

Doch eins hatte der Mann erreicht:

Heute würden zum ersten Mal Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen halten.

Selbst Severus machte dabei mit.

Gemeinsam würden sie ihm zeigen, was Sache war.

Der konnte was erleben, wenn es hieß:

„Jeder nur einen wänzigen Schlock vom frösch bereiteten Zaubertrank."

**Ende**


	27. Kosmische Typen

**Ko(s)mische Typen**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Ihr seht, meine Drabbles kommen in Schüben. Wie die meisten richtig erkannt haben, war der Lehrer im letzten Drabble aus dem Klassiker Die Feuerzangenbowle. An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an Lewanna, die ich anders nicht erreichen kann._

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape starrte auf das verhasste Trio.

Am unangenehmsten war der Dunkle mit der Brille.

Der Typ mit dem Reisehut,  
der ihm gestern von dieser Jutta erzählt hatte.

Jutta, die ihm schon einmal das Leben gerettet hatte.

Schon die Kleidung dieser Personen war sehr merkwürdig.

Doch das war ja bei fast allen Muggeln so.

Alle drei trugen eine Art Uniform und wirkten ausgesprochen … unmännlich.

Dann erschien ein gelbes, fliegendes Etwas,  
das sich als Taxi entpuppte.

Doch das Schlimmste kam erst noch.

Glücklicherweise musste Snape es nur kurz ertragen.

Sobald die drei das Taxi bestiegen hatten, fingen sie an zu singen.

**Ende**


	28. Bei Nacht und Nebel

**Bei Nacht und Nebel**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Die Jungs aus dem (T)raumschiff Surprise, die im letzten Drabble dabei waren, sind den meisten bekannt. Bei diesem Drabble habe ich das mit dem Crossover wieder etwas freier interpretiert. Ich bin auf eure Meinung gespannt._

-o-o-o-

Die Nacht war düster und Nebel lag über ganz London.

Das gleichmäßige Trommeln von Pferdehufen auf dem Pflaster ertönte im Hintergrund.

Severus betrachtete sein Gegenüber.

Der Mann verbarg definitiv etwas vor ihm.

Die Erzählung von seiner Tätigkeit als Arzt diente wohl der Ablenkung.

Und dann dieser Blick, der immer, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte,  
zu den Damen draußen an der Laterne glitt.

Dann war da dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen.

Snape kannte diesen Ausdruck und er verhieß nichts Gutes.

Anders herum wirkte er vertraut.

Vielleicht konnte Severus etwas von ihm lernen.

Vielleicht konnte sich Severus eine Scheibe von ihm abschneiden.

**Ende**

_Und noch ein bisschen Werbung hintendran:  
Wer gerne wissen möchte, was der sprechende Hut so alles zu den diversen Leuten gesagt haben könnte, sollte unbedingt mal bei den Schreiberlingen vorbeischauen und sich die Stories dazu durchlesen._


	29. Unangenehme Situation

**Unangenehme Situation**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Ihr merkt, ich bin wieder in einer Drabble-Phase ;). Im letzten Kapitel ging es um Jack the Ripper, wobei ich noch nicht einmal speziell an den Film ‚From Hell' gedacht habe, aber er passt natürlich. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an Jessi, die schon beim letzten Schwung gleich mehrere Reviews geschrieben hatte an grincat und an Lewanna. Die anderen sollten eine Antwort per Reply-Funktion erhalten haben. Jetzt wird es noch einmal altmodisch :)._

-o-o-o-

Severus fühlte sich unsagbar unwohl in seiner Haut.

Wo hatte ihn Hermione Granger hingeführt?

Dieses Restaurant, in dem sie speisten, war schon sehr edel.

Doch ihn irritierten die Leute nebenan.

Der Frau blieb wohl nichts anders übrig, als ihr Gegenüber anzustarren.

Der Mann befand sich einfach in einer peinlichen Situation.

Dass er versuchte, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, mal außen vorgelassen.

Da ertönte es vom Nebentisch:

„Sagen Sie nichts, Fräulein Hildegard!"

Doch Snape wusste, irgendjemand musste es ihm sagen.

Es zuckte ihn in den Fingern, auf magische Weise einzugreifen.

Der Mann sah einfach lächerlich aus mit dieser Nudel im Gesicht.

**Ende**


	30. Böse Buben

**Böse Buben**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Ich habe mich noch einmal an einem Doppeldrabble versucht und zwar an einem etwas ungewöhnlichen. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei Mariacharly, meiner Betaline, bedanken, die nicht nachgegeben hat, bis es mit dem Versmaß stimmte.  
Es ist prima, dass so viele die berühmte Nudelszene von Loriot im letzten Drab erkannt haben._

-o-o-o-

Der Lehrer Snape hat mit Bedacht  
das Leben ganz schön schwer gemacht

und zwar ganz vielen Schülerlein,  
doch nun sollt es verkehrt 'rum sein.

Ein blonder und ein brauner Schopf  
Die hatten Unsinn nur im Kopf.

Diese zwei! Sie trauten sich!  
Zu scherzen, necken fürchterlich!

Zu ärgern alle, die es wagen,  
Verstand und Wissen zuzutragen.

Sie waren auch durch Disziplin  
und Strafarbeit nicht zu erziehen.

Den doch so strengen Tränkemeister  
zu färben, baden gar in Kleister.

Er musste es nun doch zugeben  
Mit Weasleys ließ ´s sich leichter leben.

Die beiden brachten ihn noch in sein Grab.  
Da sah er, wie sie fluchten mit dem Stab

Mit Zauber, Zauber voller Tücke  
in den Kessel eine Lücke.

Auf dass er durch den Zaubertrank  
ausrutschte und würd' richtig krank.

Oder nach Longbottom Manier  
der Kessel plötzlich explodier'.

Egal, nur stören wollten sie  
im Unterricht. Er hasste sie!

Doch der Snape hat es geahnt  
und kam sofort herbei gerannt.

Crouchens Lösung fiel ihm ein:  
zwei Frettchen, wäre das nicht fein?

Zum Überlegen keine Zeit;  
So hieß es wieder Strafarbeit.

Die bösen Buben nun aufs Neue  
schrubbten Kessel ohne Reue.

Nur eins blieb offen, da war Snape baff:  
Wie kamen die beiden nach Hufflepuff?

**Ende**


	31. Unglaublich

**Unglaublich**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Eigentlich war hier ein ganz anderes Drabble geplant, aber das läuft ja nicht weg. Ich freue mich, dass Max und Moritz von allen erkannt wurden :) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine spontane Einlage._

-o-o-o-

Missmutig saß Severus auf der harten Bank.

Er betrachtete die vielen versammelten Muggel.

Wie konnte sich sein Freund das nur gefallen lassen?

Wie konnten diese Leute ihm nicht glauben?

Jeder wusste, jeder musste doch erkennen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Der alte Mann, der Albus so ähnlich sah,

saß gelassen da und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Ja, genau so war Kriss.

Er kannte ihn nun schon lange Zeit.

Aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass der alte Mann einmal in eine solche Lage käme.

Snape erinnerte sich gut an seinen ersten Brief an den Mann.

Der Inhalt des Briefes war ihm noch genau in Erinnerung:

_Ich wünschte mir, ich bekäme die Chance, alles wieder gut zu machen._

Wie der Brief in die Hände des Mannes geraten war, wusste er bis heute nicht.

Doch Kriss hatte ihn aufgesucht und ihm geholfen, ihm einfach nur zugehört.

Sonst hätte Snape sich wohl nie an Albus gewandt.

Dieser Mann mit dem langen, weißen Bart bewirkte wahre Wunder.

Aber das schien ihm nicht jeder zu glauben.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch die Behauptung, es gäbe weder Hexen noch Zauberer!

Doch Kriss Kringle war sehr überzeugend.

Damit gab es dieses Jahr doch noch frohe Weihnachten.

**Ende**


	32. Glück oder auch nicht

**Glück - oder auch nicht**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Das eingeschobene Drabble mit dem Weihnachtsmann war ein Crossie mit dem Film: ‚Das Wunder von Manhattan', das leider nur einige erraten haben. Aber ich denke, hier wissen wieder mehr Leute, um wen es geht. An dieser Stelle vielen Dank auch an Lewanna fürs Reviewen, ich kann dich leider nur auf diesem Weg erreichen._

-o-o-o-

Missmutig stand Severus neben seinem Schüler.

Ausgerechnet er musste den Waisen hierher begleiten.

Ausgerechnet dieser Junge hatte das Glück, die goldene Eintrittskarte zu erwischen.

Nun standen sie in dieser riesigen Halle und starrten auf den See,

auf den See aus Schokolade.

_Ihm_ war dieser Typ mit den dunklen Augen und dem Hut suspekt.

Auch diese kleinen Wesen mit dem komischen Namen gefielen ihm nicht.

Der Schüler, der Süßigkeiten liebte, fand es hier natürlich toll.

Jetzt sah er rüber und zwinkerte Snape zu.

Die strahlend blauen Augen wirkten vertraut.

Und plötzlich war der Lehrer sich sicher:

Albus Dumbledore war wieder da.

**Ende**


	33. Beobachtung und Schlussfolgerung

**Beobachtung und Schlussfolgerung**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Viele von euch haben ‚Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik' wahlweise als Buch oder auch als Film (mit Johnny Depp) im letzten Kapitel erkannt. An dieser Stelle liebe Grüße an Chrissi Chaos, deren Story ‚Louise' mich inspiriert hatte.  
Whouw! und Lewanna sage ich auf diesem Weg, vielen Dank für die Review! _

-o-o-o-

Muggel waren entschieden merkwürdig.

Severus hatte ja schon so einiges erlebt, aber das hier war sehr seltsam.

Er kannte Telefonzellen, hatte schon mehr als eine benutzt.

Schließlich hatte das Zaubereiministerium eine solche als Eingang.

Doch hier in Amerika war ja alles ohnehin anders.

Vielleicht hatte es ja gar nichts zu bedeuten, dass sich eine kleine, ziemlich schwarze Frau in solch einem Glaskasten befand und laut fluchte.

Vielleicht war es normal, dass ein Auto mit Greifarm diese Zelle durch die Straßen zerrte.

Snape sah der Szene fasziniert nach.

Vielleicht was es das, was die Muggel unter dem Begriff ‚mobiler Zugang' verstanden.

**Ende**


	34. Mitten im Wald

**Mitten im Wald**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Ich freue mich, dass doch so viele den Film Jumpin' Jack Flash mit Woopi Goldberg wieder erkannt haben. Vielen Dank an Lewanna für die Review!  
Dieses Drabble ist ein quasi ein Tripelcrossie, denn neben einem zweiten Universum kommt noch jemand anderes vor. Die aufmerksamen STler werden es bestimmt erkennen ;)_

-o-o-o-

Snape fluchte über die Schmerzen.

Dann erklangen Stimmen im dunklen Wald.

„Was habe ich gesagt? Ein Verletzter, der unsere Hilfe braucht!"

_Der Translator-Zauber funktionierte also noch._

„War das gerade ein Wolf, Schwester Nikola?"

_Lupin war noch hier?_

_Logisch, Gryffindors fliehen nicht, wenn andere ihnen gerade den Hintern gerettet haben._

„Sie müssen ihn operieren, Dr. Schmidt!"

„Das ist nicht meine Fachrichtung.

Sicher kann die neue Kollegin aus der Pfalz …"

„Nein! Dr. Braun hat Urlaub."

„Für mich würde Maria das tun", erwiderte die selbstbewusste Männerstimme.

„Wie? Ein so guter Arzt wie Sie, kann doch bestimmt ein bisschen Schrot aus einem Hinterteil entfernen."

**Ende**

_Wer Spaß an Drabbles hat, kann ja mal in meine C2 schauen ;)  
Edit: Danke, Nici für den Hinweis, ich habe es verbessert._


	35. Fremde Welt

**Fremde Welt**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Da bin ich wieder. Die Serie ‚Nikola' haben doch eine Menge von euch erkannt und hinter Dr. Braun verbirgt sich meine liebe Betaline Maria (es war also quasi ein Crossie mit der Realität;)). Beim neuen Drabble weiß ich nicht, ob viele es erkennen. Lasst euch nicht von einem einzigen Begriff verwirren und auch wenn ihr es nicht erkennen solltet, denke ich, es sollte Spaß machen._

-o-o-o-

Severus kam mit Kopfschmerzen zu sich.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Sein verschwommener Blick erfasste einen rothaarigen Mann.

Es war definitiv kein Weasley.

Ein Blick zum Himmel, ein spontaner Gedanke und fast hätte Snape gelächelt:

Lupin würde hier verrückt werden.

Ein blaues Licht zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Nicht in die Matrix schauen!"

Die Warnung kam zu spät, ein Schwindel erfasste ihn.

Dann war der Schmerz weg und er konnte wieder sehen.

Noch einmal schaute er auf die untergehende, blutrote Sonne.

Noch einmal drehten sich seine Gedanken um Lupin.

Die fremde Stimme sagte: „Schon beeindruckend, die vier Monde, nicht wahr?"

**Ende**


	36. Wünsche und Träume

**Wünsche und Träume**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Ich freue mich, dass doch so viele von euch Darkover, eine Welt, die Marion Zimmer Bradley erfunden hat, erkannt haben. Vielen Dank an Kathy, die ich nur auf diesem Weg erreichen kann._

-o-o-o-

Severus schüttelte dem Mann die Hand.

„Ein Inselurlaub im Gegenzug für diesen einfachen Zaubertrank war ein großzügiges Angebot."

Sein Gegenüber im weißen Anzug lächelte.

Vor ihnen beugte sich eine Frau zum Abschied zu Tattoo hinunter.

Ihre Gestik, die braunen, lockigen Haare kamen ihm bekannt vor.

Beim Aufrichten erkannte er warum.

„Miss Granger?!"

„Oh, hallo Professor Snape!"

_Warum errötete die ehemalige Schülerin bei seinem Anblick?_

Er nickte nur und schritt weiter.

_Was war wohl ihr Traum gewesen?_

Zufällig vernahm er Rourkes leise Worte:

„Erstaunlich, nur eine einzige Nacht mit der Liebe ihres Lebens und sie ist dennoch so gelassen."

_Merkwürdiger Wunschtraum!_

**Ende**


	37. Alternative Pläne

**Alternative Pläne**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Ich gestehe, ich doch ein bisschen überrascht, dass die Serie Fantasy Island (okay, sie ist schon ein wenig älter;)) so wenig bekannt ist. Dann hoffe ich mal, dass ich hiermit mehr Glück habe, denn ich denke, sonst macht das Drabble nicht so viel Sinn._

-o-o-o-

„Der Plan ist nicht ungefährlich", meinte Severus nachdenklich.

Albus hatte dieses Treffen noch vor seinem Tod vereinbart.

Also war Snape weit gereist, um sich mit einem Mann zu treffen,

dessen Kopfbedeckung nicht gerade angenehme Erinnerungen weckte.

Um sie herum hüpfte und tanzte eine blaue Gestalt.

Diese hatte in Windeseile und mit eindrucksvoller Ganzkörpergestik aufgezeigt,

wie wirkungsvoll ihre Idee war.

Unsterblichkeit! - das überzeugte den Meister sicher.

Aber er bekäme zu viel Macht.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, es funktioniert?!"

Der Mann mit dem Turban nickte.

Mit hochgehobener Lampe fügte er hinzu:

„Du siehst es bei Dschafar.

Phänomenale Kräfte – winzigkleiner Lebensraum!"

**Ende**


	38. Neue Erkenntnis

**Neue Erkenntnis**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Und nochmal Nachschlag bei den Crossies. Ich hoffe, ihr langweilt euch noch nicht :). Den Aladdin aus der Disney-Version haben die meisten im letzten Kapitel erkannt. Bei diesem Drab geht es mehr um die Figuren._

-o-o-o-

„Willkommen in dieser Runde!", sagte Arthur.

Seine Hand machte eine einladende Geste zum Tisch.

Severus setzte sich und schaute sich um.

Ginevra lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

Severus war etwas nervös.

Er fühlte, dass er nicht dazu gehörte.

Sein Vorhaben war nicht ganz legal.

Seine Hand griff um die versteckte Kette mit dem Zeitumkehrer.

Doch er erfüllte sich hiermit einen Traum.

Neugierig fragte er nach dem weisen Mann, dem berühmten Zauberer.

Plötzlich stand dieser direkt neben ihm.

Severus grüßte ihn ehrergiebig.

_Bei Barte des _… aber hier stockte ihm der Gedanke.

Das Sprichwort war ungültig: der große Magier trug gar keinen Bart!

**Ende**

_A/N: Hat es euch gefallen? Meine Beta Mariacharly (unter meinen favorite Authors zu finden) hat ebenfalls ein paar schöne Crossies im Angebot;)._


	39. Unbekanntes Terrain

**Unbekanntes** **Terrain**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Hallo, es gibt was Neues von mir. Ich freu mich, dass die meisten wussten, dass es um Merlins Bart und die Ritter der Tafelrunde ging (über die es ja reichlich Filme und Bücher gibt). Jetzt wieder etwas Moderneres. Viel Spaß damit!_

-o-o-o-

Severus erwachte durch laute Stimmen um ihn herum.

Wo zum Henker war er und wo war _sie_?

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Frau in Blau.

Eine männliche Stimme im Hintergrund ertönte:

„Sie hat es schon wieder gemacht!

Erst McDreamy, dann McTraumprinz und jetzt McGeheimnisvoll.

McGruselig wäre hier allerdings passender."

„Psst, George, er ist wach!

Dr. Yang", stellte die Frau sich vor.

„Sie waren bewusstlos, deshalb hat man Sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht, Mr…?"

Im Hinblick auf den Ausspruch des Muggels war Severus gespannt,  
wie seine Antwort ankam.

Doch eines war noch wichtiger:

„Wo ist meine Frau?

Mein Name ist Severus McGonagall!"

**Ende**

_Ich hoffe, euch schockt dieser Gedanke nicht zu sehr :D. Wer sich mit diesem Pairing anfreunden kann, dem kann ich Chrissi Chaos' Geschichte ‚Ein gelungenes Experiment' nur empfehlen. Die Story hat das Rating M allerdings nicht ohne Grund._


	40. Schuldbegleichung

**Schuldbegleichung**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Anscheinend ist die Serie Grey's Anatomy doch noch nicht so bekannt, wie ich dachte :(  
__Doch bei diesem Drabble bin ich sicher, dass die meisten es erkennen. An dieser Stelle noch danke an Sheer fürs Reviewen!_

-o-o-o-

Severus war damals dankbar über die Rettung gewesen.

Dennoch hatte er nie verstanden, was James dazu bewogen hatte.

Aber er war ihm nun etwas schuldig.

Diese Schuld zu begleichen war wichtig für Snape.

Es hatte ihn geschüttelt, aber nicht gerührt, als James ihn um Hilfe bat.

So ein Sturz mit dem Motorrad von einer Klippe war nicht empfehlenswert.

Aber einem Flugzeug hinterher zu springen war der pure Wahnsinn.

Wie gut, dass Severus zur rechten Zeit da war.

Wie gut, dass er mit seinem Zauberstab nachgeholfen hatte.

Er fragte sich nur, wieso keiner von den Muggeln sich über solche Kunststücke wunderte.

**Ende**


	41. Unerwartete Hilfe

**Unerwartete Hilfe**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Die Crossie-Drabbles scheinen mich in Wellen zu überfallen :) Nach einer Pause geht es weiter. Dass es im letzten Drab nicht um James Potter, sondern um James Bond ging, habt ihr alle gewusst :) Und wieder danke an Lewanna für die Review, ich freu mich einfach, wenn ihr euch meldet :o). Ach ja, dieses Drabble spielt während Band 6._

-o-o-o-

Severus seufzte leise.

Er, der Favorit des Dunklen Lords, auf der Suche nach _historischen Muggelartefakten_.

Ihm war allerdings klar, warum sich sein Meister dafür interessierte.

Als Eingeborener verkleidet stand er nun da

und beobachtete den Mann mit dem Hut und der Peitsche,

beobachtete, wie dieser tatsächlich einen Pokal herbeibrachte

und seines Vaters Wunden damit heilte.

War das Magie oder doch etwas anderes?

Plötzlich drohte die Höhle einzubrechen.

Snape brachte sich schnell in Sicherheit.

Ungesehen zog er den Zauberstab hervor.

Er dachte an den Eid, Albus und dessen Pläne.

Jetzt könnte sich das Blatt wenden.

Severus lächelte und sprach: „Accio Gral!"

**Ende**


	42. Außergewöhnliche Magie

**Außergewöhnliche Magie**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Wie ich sehe, haben die meisten von euch Indiana Jones erkannt. Lewanna, dir wieder auf diesem Weg vielen Dank! Jetzt gibt es noch einmal ein Doppeldrabble, der etwas schrägeren Art :D_

-o-o-o-

Völlig überrascht sah Snape sich in der Höhle um.

_Wie war er hierher gekommen? Mit einem Portschlüssel?_

Er befand sich inmitten eines Kampfgetümmels um einen Schatz.

Jetzt stand ein Mann vor ihm, der ziemlich gut mit dem Säbel umgehen konnte.

Seine Augen schimmerten wie schwarze Perlen und dieser merkwürdige Hut...

Anstatt anzugreifen, nahm er den Hut ab und sprach Severus an:

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Der Ton war einschmeichelnd, das machte Snape nervös.

Fast nebenbei wehrte der Fremde einige Säbelhiebe ab.

„Ich werde Euch retten. Nennt mich Jack!"

Dort wo die Decke kleine Löcher hatte, schien Mondlicht hindurch.

Wie anders sahen die Kämpfenden aus, die dort standen!

Snape schauderte.

Seinem Meister würde es allerdings bestimmt gefallen.

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ Severus sich von Jack hinausführen.

Als hätte es diesen Kampf gar nicht gegeben, begaben sie sich auf ein Schiff.

Jack sah Severus intensiv in die Augen.

„Nun kann ich mich ganz Euch widmen!"

Das klang wie ein Flirt!

Panik durchfuhr den Zaubertränkelehrer.

Was war hier falsch gelaufen?

Er starrte sekundenlang auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und mit ‚Finite Incantatem' beendete er das Szenario.

_Das_ hatte er also von Miss Patil konfisziert.

Verdammt realistisch, diese Tagtraumzauber!

**Ende**


	43. Grausame Strafe

**Grausame Strafe**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Wie ich sehe, sind Jack Sparrow und der Fluch der Karibik aus dem letzten Kapitel ziemlich bekannt :D. Was aber den meisten nicht aufgefallen ist, dass die Tagträume im HBP auftauchen (wenn auch ohne Jack) und zwar im Zauberladen der Weasley Zwillinge.  
Auch hier wieder Danke an Lewanna für die Review. Ich hoffe, dass auch dieses Drabble bei euch die berühmte Lampe aufblitzen lässt :)._

-o-o-o-

Snape saß eingezwängt auf einer Couch.

Mit drei nervigen Kindern schaute er in der sogenannten ‚Glotze' dümmliche Katz- und Mausgeschichten an.

Die Versuchung, den Schnuller der Kleinen anzunehmen, war groß.

Es hätte wenigstens das schmatzende Geräusch unterbunden.

Ein winziger Lichtblick waren Lisa und ihre Mutter.

Ob Tonks ihre Haare ebenfalls so blau und hochtoupiert hinbekäme?

Furchtbar war der Mann mit der übersichtlichen Frisur.

„Donut? Nein? Auch gut", der Kerl rülpste und griff selber nach danach.

Hatte er dieses grausame Schicksal wirklich verdient?

Ein Monat Exil hier, das würde die Hölle werden!

Hatte das Ministerium diesen Strafvorschlag in Albus' Testament vorgefunden?

**Ende**

_A/N: Ich nutze die Chance hier mal ganz diskret auf meine neue Kurzgeschichte **Nebeneffekte** hinzuweisen. Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung dazu freuen._


	44. Leichtsinnig

**Leichtsinnig**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Da ich gestern Abend keine Zeit hatte, gibt es heute erst das Update. Viele von euch haben die Simpsons im letzten Kapitel erkannt. An grincat und Lewanna auf diesem Weg vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!_

-o-o-o-

Muggel! Snape verstand sie einfach nicht.

Dieses Kaufhaus und dann diese schreckliche Musik.

Weihnachten, das man in den Zehen spürte, welch sinniger Text!

Auch die Muggel selbst machten Snape nervös.

Schon beim Beobachten des Verkäufers wurde Snape ungeduldig.

Er verstand den Mann, der das Schmuckstück kaufen wollte, zu gut.

Ob es für dessen Ehefrau war oder …?

Der Gesichtsausdruck sagte etwas anderes.

Doch am schlimmsten waren auch bei den Muggeln die Politiker.

Dieser Primeminister!

Der Mann wusste doch Bescheid.

Wie leichtsinnig solche Informationen in der Öffentlichkeit weiterzugeben!

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich der Worte erinnerte:

_Wir haben Harry Potter!_

**Ende**


	45. Wirklichkeit

**Wirklichkeit**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Es geht weiter. Vor allem die Rickman-Fans unter euch wussten natürlich recht schnell, dass es im letzten Drabble um den Film ‚Tatsächlich Liebe' (englisch ‚Love actually') ging. Sheer und Lewanna, euch auf diesem Weg vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!_

-o-o-o-

„NEIN!"

Sie standen alle um ihn herum.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich, Kumpel!"

Der Mann mit dem Cowboyhut grinste Severus leicht schief an.

„Davon geht die Welt nicht unter", kam noch ein schlauer Kommentar.

Dieses Schwein hatte gut reden!

Die fragil aussehende Schäferin lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Genau das war der wunde Punkt: seine Welt, seine Existenz!

Was sollte jetzt werden?

Eben noch war er Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts, ein Doppelspion

und ungemein wichtig im Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Und jetzt war er …

Der Gedanke wurde von einer lauten Stimme vollendet,  
als eine Riesenhand sich nach ihm ausstreckte:

„Meine neue Severus Snape Actionfigur!"

**Ende**


	46. Missverstanden

**Missverstanden**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.   
A/N: Hier kommt Nachschub. Im letzten Drabble ist Snape auf die Spielzeugfiguren von Toy Story getroffen. Noch einmal auf diesem Weg vielen Dank an Sheer fürs Reviewen.  
Das neue Drabble widme ich meine lieben Mariacharly. Von ihr stammt der Anstoß zu diesem Drabble, auch wenn ihr das gar nicht bewusst war._

-o-o-o-

Wo war Severus da hineingeraten?

In seiner Situation war es nicht leicht einen Job zu finden.

Als gesuchter Mörder und Todesser waren die Chancen in der Zaubererwelt zu gering.

Also blieben nur die Muggel.

Die Jobbeschreibung passte zu seinem Image - dachte er.

Der geschwätzige Kerl mit dem grünen Gesicht kam ihm merkwürdig vor.

Ebenso die schweinsgesichtige Lady, die um diesen Typ rumschwänzelte.

Die Witze über Snapes Nase, die dieser Fossie riss, waren grottenschlecht.

Aber dann kam das Schlimmste:

Ein Tanz auf der Bühne mit jede Menge Monstern.

Eigentlich hatte er sich das mit dem Foltern von alten Herren anders vorgestellt.

**Ende**


	47. Ein echtes Problem

**Ein echtes Problem**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Schön, dass immer noch so viele Spaß an den Drabbles haben. Im letzten Drabble ging es übrigens um die Muppetshow. Vielen Dank an Sheer (sorry, die Idee war gut, aber hier nicht gemeint;)) und Lewanna für eure Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Um nicht aufzufallen, hatte Severus sich Muggelkleidung gekauft.

Der Zauberer saß in ausnahmsweise guter Stimmung in einem Restaurant.

Diese neuen Jeans hatten genau die richtige Farbe, waren allerdings ungewohnt eng.

Sogar der Kaffee hier schmeckte ihm.

New York hatte doch gute Seiten.

Doch dann war da diese schreckliche Frau drüben mit dem Lockenkopf am Tisch.

Diese Geräusche, die sie machte, gingen ihm durch und durch.

Und _er_ hatte auf keinen Fall das Bedürfnis genau das zu bestellen, was sie hatte.

Nein, was er dringend brauchte, war eine kalte Dusche.

Schicke Jeans hin und her, er wollte dringend seinen Zaubererumhang zurück!

**Ende**


	48. Nicht ganz auf Scheibe

**Nicht ganz auf Scheibe**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Dieses Drabble hatte ich noch vor dem Lesen von HP7 geschrieben, es aber noch nicht hochgeladen. Daher enthält es auch keine Spoiler. Im letzten Drabble ging es um den Film ‚Harry und Sally'. Und wieder auf diesem Weg vielen Dank an Lewanna für die Review. Dies hier ist wieder ein Doppeldrabble. Ich widme es Kira Gmork. Wer ihre Geschichten kennt, entdeckt vielleicht eine gewisse Pflanze wieder, den anderen kann ich ihre Stories nur empfehlen. _

--o-o-o-

Leberblümchenhybridennelken!

Endlich hatte er sie gefunden!

Severus bückte sich, hielt jedoch inne, als er Stimmen vernahm.

Aus dem Gebüsch nebenan ragten die Spitzen schwarzer Hüte empor.

Hexen! Mist! Es war Zeit die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.(1)

Doch er musste die seltene Pflanze unbedingt haben.

Snape lauschte.

„Esme, du mit deiner Kopfologie!"

„Und Pschikologie, Nanny."

„Sie hat den Zauberstab _mir_ gegeben", meinte eine dritte Stimme.

Snape beschloss: _Nur schnell pflücken und verschwinden._

Doch da drüben gab es ein Handgemenge.

Es blitzte auf.

Er erhob sich mit den Pflanzen in den Händen

und blickte stattdessen auf eine Reihe von Kürbissen.

_(1)Nun eigentlich wollte Severus gar nicht die Beine in die Hand nehmen. Das war nämlich eine ganz umständliche Fortbewegungsart, wie diverse Versuchsreihen ergeben hatten und nicht gut geeignet, wenn man in Eile war. Ursprünglich war dieses Sprichwort von inzwischen fast ausgestorbenen Wesen, die in den Spitzhornbergen gehaust hatten, erfunden worden, die viele Arme und Beine hatten und sich, wenn sie oben von der Bergspitzen nach unten wollten einfach zu einer Kugel zusammenrollten, dabei die Beine in die Hand nahmen und so die Wegstrecke schnell hinter sich legten .Warum das Sprichwort sich bis heute hartnäckig gehalten hat, weiß niemand so genau._

**Ende**


	49. Fast wie Daheim

**Fast wie Daheim**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Nach einer Pause geht es weiter. Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch dabei. Im letzten Kapitel ging es um die drei Hexen aus der Scheibenwelt von Terry Pratchett.  
Lewanna, dir wieder auf diesem Weg vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!  
_

-o-o-o-

Snape sah sich um.

Es sah nicht gerade einladend aus in diesem Sumpf.

Dennoch, er konnte nicht genau sagen warum,

aber irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht fremd.

War es der Wolf im Bett?

Nein, das wäre eher etwas für Tonks.

Eher fand das Schild ‚Draußen bleiben' seine Sympathie.

Severus betrachtete das Glas mit den eingemachten Augen.

Auch das war vertraut und nach seinem Geschmack.

Kontinuierlich von einem Esel zugetextet zu werden war auch nichts Neues für den Lehrer.

Dann kam ein Kater ins Blickfeld, aufrecht gehend und gestiefelt.

Snape grinste.

_Das_ erinnerte ihn eindeutig an sein heimliches Treffen mit Minerva!

**Ende**

_Wem schon die Drabbles Spaß machen, hat vielleicht ja auch mal Lust in meine Limericks reinzuschauen ;)_


	50. Taktisches Hilfsmittel

**Taktisches Hilfsmittel**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1  
AN: Wie schon so manches Mal kommen die Crossies mal wieder in Schüben. Ich hoffe, es hält noch ein wenig an. Ich sehe schon, die Filme über Shrek und seine Freunde, auf die Snape im letzten Kapitel getroffen ist, sind sehr bekannt ;)  
Jetzt gibt es mal wieder was etwas ganz anderes, aber ich bin sicher, ihr wisst, wovon ich schreibe._

-o-o-o-

Interessante Leute gibt es in Deutschland, dachte sich Severus.

_Ihm_ konnte der Mann nichts vormachen, ob im bunten Gewand oder mit rotem Hut.

Snape war sich auch nicht sicher, ob der Mann magische Kräfte hatte.

Doch genau so sah es aus.

Er beobachtete ihn ganz genau.

Die Art, wie der Betrogene für den fehlenden Lohn Rache erwirkte,

fand großen Beifall bei dem Slytherin.

Doch am meisten beeindruckte ihn das Hilfsmittel des Mannes.

So etwas hätte er auch gern und dachte an die Schüler und Wurmschwanz.

Er grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie er Ratten und Kindern dann die Flötentöne beibringen würde.

**Ende**


	51. Veränderungen

**Spoiler HP 7 --- Spoiler HP7 --- Spoiler HP7--- Spoiler HP 7 --- Spoiler HP7 --- **

**Veränderungen**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ich bin so frei, ab jetzt den Inhalt von Buch 7 mit einzubeziehen, nicht immer, aber es kommt vor. Der Rattenfänger von Hameln aus dem letzten Drabble ist eine bekannte Größe wie ich sehe ;) Dieses Drabble brauchte ich einfach, ihr werdet sehen warum._

-o-o-o-

Ein Schuss traf Severus mitten in der Brust.  
Unsäglicher Schmerz erfasste ihn, seine Hände waren voller Blut.  
Dann glitt er zu Boden und starb.

Kurze Zeit später schlug er die Augen auf.  
Wie konnte das sein?  
Er hatte gespürt, dass er gestorben war.

Ein Mann stand vor ihm, half ihm auf.  
Er schien zu wissen, was hier vor sich ging.  
Also war Snape bereit ihm auf sein Hausboot zu folgen.  
Merkwürdige Schwingungen gingen von ihm aus; Snape glaubte ein Art Erkennen zu spüren.

„Es ist immer ein wenig verwirrend am Anfang."  
Der Akzent war eindeutig schottisch, aber sie waren doch in Paris.  
Schweigend, nur mit gelegentlichem Kopfnicken hörte Snape dem Mann zu.  
Den Namen hatte er sich so schnell nicht merken können, es war irgendwas mit Mc.

Die Erklärungen verwirrten ihn noch mehr.  
Begriffe wie Schwertkämpfe, heiliger Boden und keine Nachkommen fielen.  
„Und du meinst wirklich, egal was passiert, ob Avada Kedavra, Verbrennung oder Schlangenbisse- das alles kann mich nicht töten?"

„Avadawas? Das kenne ich nicht, aber genau so ist es, mein Freund.  
Auch wenn es aussieht, als ob du stirbst, wird sich dein Körper erholen.  
Das Einzige, was du dir sicher merken musst:  
Du darfst nicht den Kopf verlieren!"

**Ende**


	52. Wilde Kreaturen

**Wilde Kreaturen**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Im letzten Drabble ging es um die Serie Highlander, was die meisten richtig erkannt haben. Danke an sus für die Review, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin :) Lasst euch bei diesem Drabble nicht vom Titel irritieren ;) _

-o-o-o-

Er war sicher: dies war der Höllenschlund.

Zuerst der Kampf mit der Blonden, die immer mit ihrem Holzpflock wedelte.

Als sie bemerkte, wie Snapes Adern im Hals pulsierten, ließ sie ihn los.

Dann erschien diese rothaarige Frau.

Die seltsam dunkel schimmernden Augen sahen ihn an.

Er spürte ihre Magie förmlich.

Dann ging sie ohne Warnung zum Angriff über.

Sie kratzte ihn und ließ ihn wild durch die Luft fliegen.

An was erinnerte ihn das nur?

„Stopp Willow!", kam es da von der Blonden.

Und da dämmerte es Severus.

Die Hexe hatte nicht nur den gleichen Namen wie die Peitschende Weide.(1)

_(1) auf englisch: Whomping Willow  
_

**Ende**


	53. Einblicke

**Erkenntnis**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Schön, dass die meisten von euch Buffy (im Bann der Dämonen) erkannt haben. Das nächste Drabble hängt irgendwie mit dem letzten zusammen. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr wisst, was ich meine ;)_

-o-o-o-

Ein Arbeitsauftrag hatte Severus Snape nach L.A. geführt.  
Entschlossen betrat der Magier die Karaoke-Bar.

Erstaunt sah er sich um,  
denn er hatte den Eindruck, der Materialisierung des Buchtitels  
‚Phantastische Biester und wo sie zu finden sind' gegenüber zu stehen.

Sofort tastete seine Hand im Ärmel nach seinem Zauberstab.  
Überall standen und saßen Dämonen, Vampire und andere unheimliche Wesen.  
Wie der Besitzer auf den Namen ‚Caritas' kam, wusste wohl keiner.

Dann fingen zwei Feuerdämonen Streit miteinander an.  
Es wurde sofort klar, warum Lorne den gewünschten Schutzzauber gebrauchen konnte.

Snape setzte sich an einen freien Tisch.  
Die Melodie des Liedes, das gerade gesungen wurde, war einprägsam.  
Die Halbdämonin mit der rauchigen Stimme sang gar nicht so übel.

„You're poison running through my veins"  
Ein Schauer durchfuhr Severus.  
Und dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als die Melodie mitzusummen.

Ein Dämon mit grünem Gesicht trat auf ihn zu.  
Das musste er sein, der Besitzer dieses Etablissements.  
Snape wollte grüßen, doch dann bemerkte er diesen Blick.

Er nickte nur und schaute in die seltsam wissend wirkenden Augen des Halbdämons.  
Schon wollte er sich diese Informationen mit Hilfe von Legilimens beschaffen.  
Lorne schien Severus' Schicksal genau zu kennen.

Doch war Snape auch bereit für diese Informationen?

**Ende**


	54. Wie im Spiegel

**Wie im Spiegel**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Nach langer Zeit gibt es wieder Nachschub und zwar wieder mal etwas Nichtlustiges. Ich hoffe, es gefällt und ihr erkennt das andere Universum. An Lewanna wieder auf diesem Weg vielen Dank für die Review!_

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape sah auf die glitzernde Oberfläche des Wassers.

Es glich zwar einer Flucht, doch er hatte einfach einmal heraus gemusst aus dem Chaos.

Australien schien ihm weit genug entfernt und diese Insel, Matlock Island, war wunderbar einsam.

Der Schatten eines Mannes ließ ihn aus den Gedanken hochschrecken.

Der Haltung nach hatte Snape auf einen Würdenträger, wenn nicht gar Geistlichen getippt.

Doch der typische weiße Kragen fehlte.

Und der Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes:

Snape war sich sicher, es ging um eine Frau.

Eine Frau, die dieser Mann liebte, aber nicht haben konnte.

Wie gut verstand Snape diesen Mann!

**Ende**


	55. Fantastisch

**Fantastisch**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
__A/N: Die Idee dieses Universum zu crossen, hatte ich schon länger, die Umsetzung hat erst vor kurzem geklappt.  
EDIT: Ich habe ja ganz vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es im letzten Drabble um die 'Dornenvögel' ging ;). _

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape stockte der Atem.

Es konnte nicht sein!

_So_ konnte es nicht enden.

Seine Finger fühlten Metall, zwei miteinander verwobene Schlangen.

War es wirklich an _ihm_ zu handeln?

Konnte er sie retten? Vor dem Nichts?

Und das alles nur durch einen Namen?

Atréju, der Gmork, Pjörnrachzarck, sie alle verließen sich auf ihn.

„Lilienfee, ich komme!"

Der Wind pustete über die Blätter des Buches.

Plötzlich war er dort, Auryn in der Hand und durfte tun, was er wollte.

Ein Ritt auf Fuchur war das erste, was ihm einfiel.

Er mochte Bücher gerne.

Aber er hätte nie gedacht, in einem vorzukommen.

**Ende**


	56. Der richtige Nutzen

**Der richtigen Nutzen**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ihr habt alle die ‚Unendliche Geschichte' als Crossverum im letzten Kapitel erkannt, zumindest, alle die, die auch reviewt haben ;) An Lewanna wieder hier ein liebes Dankeschön, sorry, ich habe die Auflösung im letzten Kapitel editiert.  
Jetzt wird es kultig :D Dieses Drabble widme ich meine lieben Betaline Mariacharly._

-o-o-o-

Severus starrte die Frauen an.

Merkwürdige Sitten gab es hier.

Die Bärte waren nicht gerade eine gute Tarnung.

Auch die Erziehungsmethoden erschienen ihm nicht effektiv.

Er stimmte der Parole an der Palastwand zu.

Die Römer sollten wirklich nach Hause gehen.

Das waren doch alles Spalter!

Und von Logopädie hatten diese Rübennasen wohl auch noch nichts gehört.

Dieser Chelm von Statthalter und sein Freund hätten es nämlich bitter nötig.

Aber man sollte das Leben wohl von seiner heiteren Seite nehmen.

Und Severus hatte seinen Vorteil erkannt:

Hier war eine hervorragende Einkaufsquelle für seine Zaubertrankzutaten.

Es gab Lerchenzungen, Zaunköniglebern, Buchfinkenhirne und Otternasen.

**Ende**


	57. Nachträglich

**Nachträglich**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Den Film: ‚Das Leben des Brian' aus dem letzten Drabble haben die meisten erkannt. Die Monty Python-Gruppe hat ja das Drabblen erfunden, also war das eigentlich schon lange fällig ;). Das neue Drabble ist wieder ein bisschen ernster. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-o-o-o-

Ich hielt Kalifornien für ein gutes Versteck, bis eines Tages…

„Mr. Snape?"

Ich drehe mich rasch herum.

Nach meinem vermeintlichen Tod sollte doch niemand Bescheid wissen.

Drei Jungen kommen auf mich zu.

Der Pummelige stößt den Sprecher in die Seite.

„Sei still, Peter. Sicher wird der Mann anders genannt."

Er drückt mir eine Karte in die Hand.

„Wir kommen im Auftrag eines Mannes, dessen Name wir hier nicht nennen sollen."

Ich überfliege die Karte.

„Wir übernehmen jeden Fall???"

„Ja, Sir, wir sollten Sie suchen und Ihnen einen Brief übergeben."

Ich nehme den Brief an mich und lese:

_Danke!_

_Harry Potter_

**Ende**


	58. Kleine Hilfestellung

**Kleine Hilfestellung**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: ‚Die drei Fragezeichen' das Crossversum aus dem letzten Drabble, gibt es wahlweise als Buch, Hörspiel und vor kurzem gab es auch einen Film mit den dreien.  
Das neue Drabble spielt während der Zeit von Band 7 und ich widme es Satia Entreri. Vielleicht schaut sie ja mal hier vorbei ;)_

-o-o-o-

Snape starrte misstrauisch auf die Telefonzelle,  
die plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen war.

Die blonde Frau und der Mann in der Muggellederjacke warteten geduldig.

„Und warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Er ist der Doktor!"

„Danke, Rose für Ihr Vertrauen, aber das wird diesen Mann nicht überzeugen."

„Richtig, ein Doktor ohne Namen? Nein, nicht wirklich!"

Snape warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Telefonzelle.

„Und Muggel und Zeitreisen, _das_ kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Ich bin nicht das, was ihr Muggel nennt.

Ich bin ein Außerirdischer, ein Timelord!"

„Aber woher wissen Sie von _uns_… Zauberern?"

Der Doktor grinste.

„Normalerweise habe ich mit Außerirdischen zu tun. Ist nicht viel anders."

„Danke!" Snapes Stimme triefte vor Ironie.

„Und jetzt noch einmal: Ich allein habe Einfluss auf den Ausgang des Krieges?

Durch _meine_ Entscheidung und Willensstärke kann die gute Seite gewinnen?

Aber _nur_, wenn ich egal um welchen Preis, Potter die entscheidende Information zukommen lasse?"

Sie kannten, ich meine kennen, nicht zufällig Albus Dumbledore?"

Der Doktor zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Was springt dabei für mich heraus?", fragte der Slytherin.

„Werde ich dann zum Helden?"

Befangenes Schweigen machte sich breit.

„Das ist Antwort genug. Dann werden wir den tapferen Gryffindors mal zeigen, was Slytherins alles fertig bringen!"

**Ende**

_Hallo liebe Crossoverfans, im ST (Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt) läuft gerade die Abstimmung für unsere Challenge Crossovermärchen. Schaut doch mal unter:_  
_http://schreiberlinge.winterwitch.de/forum/viewforum.php?f74 ( einfach kopieren, und hinten zwischen f und 74 ein Gleichzeichen einfügen)  
_


	59. Hut auf oder ab?

**Hut a****uf (oder ab)?**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Wer beim letzten Drabble Dr. Wer (oder im englischen Dr. Who) gefragt hat, lag damit völlig richtig. Für das neue Drabble gilt und hier ein Sorry für alle Jungs: It's Girl's Drabble :D_

-o-o-o-

Seine Karriere hätte sich Severus anders vorgestellt.

In Sheffield waren die Aussichten auf eine Stelle schlecht.

Hierhin hatte es ihn nämlich verschlagen.

Die gesamte Zaubererwelt dachte, er sei tot.

Das war gut, so konnte er in Ruhe als Muggel leben.

Er war nicht sicher gewesen, ob Gaz' und Daves Idee tatsächlich gut war.

Doch diese Muggeluniform stand ihm außerordentlich gut.

Wobei ihm das nicht viel nützen würde.

Aber mit irgendetwas musste er sich sein Geld verdienen.

Als Tom Jones' Stimme erklang wurde Snape kalt.

Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, wie mutig er war.

Er nahm seine Polizei-Mütze und betrat die Bühne.

**Ende**

_Als heißer Tipp hier ein Link zu youtube, der allerdings die Auflösung verrät. Also erst raten und dann spicken ;). Bitte, die nächste Zeile einfach kopieren und dort wo die Klammer stehen das angegebene Zeichen einfügen und zwar ohne Klammern und alle 3 Leerzeichen entfernen. Für den Fall, dass es nicht klappt, gibt es einen Link in meinem Profil. _

http:// www .youtube. com/watch?v(Gleichzeichen)pNhvYavW5Is&NR(Gleichzeichen)1


	60. Das Ritual

**Das Ritual**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Da bin ich wieder. Beim Drabble im letzten Kapitel ging es um den Film ‚Ganz oder gar nicht' (im Englischen: The full monty) aber wer die Youtube-Video gesehen hat, weiß das ja längst ;) Das neue Drabble wurde vom Geschmack meines Sohnes inspiriert ;)_

-o-o-o-

Severus starrte den alten Mann an.

Dieser zupfte gerade an seinem Bart und lächelte fröhlich in die Runde.

Seine Mütze ließ ihn noch größer wirken.

Snape stöhnte innerlich auf.

Er hasste dieses Ritual, aber anscheinend war er da der Einzige.

Immer wieder das Gleiche! Jeden Tag!

Jetzt gleich kam es, schon griff der Mann in seinen Beutel.

Obwohl Severus die Augen fest geschlossen hatte, spürte er den Zauber.

Durch Erfahrung wusste er, es war schwierig dagegen anzugehen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister gähnte ausgiebig und wischte sich die Augen.

Träume waren etwas Schönes.

Aber er wollte selbst bestimmen, wann er sich ihnen hingab.

**Ende**


	61. Guten Hunger

**Guten Hunger**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Crossie von mir. Im letzten Drabble ging es, wie die meisten richtig erkannt haben, um den Sandmann. Dieses Crossie widme ich McAbe._

-o-o-o-

Snape war mit Anton verabredet.

Er apparierte wie immer nach Paris.

Der Freund wirkte merkwürdig gelassen.

Und dann dieses Geheimnis, wo sie essen würden?

Sie gingen vorbei an einer langen Warteschlange direkt in das Bistro.

Als sein Freund bestellte, war Severus enttäuscht.

So ein einfaches Gericht und das bei Egos verwöhntem Gaumen?

Beim Essen musste Severus seine Meinung revidieren.

„Es war vorzüglich, Anton, doch was soll die Geheimniskrämerei?"

Ego flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Etwas, das Snape gar nicht so schlimm fand, wie Anton befürchtet hatte.

Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er aß, was eine Ratte gekocht hatte.

**Ende**


	62. Verrückt

**Verrückt**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1_  
_A/N: Nach langer Abstinenz, mal wieder ein Crossie, sozusagen als Lebenszeichen von mir;) Ach ja im letzten Kapitel ging es, wie die meisten erkannt haben um den Film 'Ratatouille'. Vielen Dank noch an Lewanna und sus für eure Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Er war gar nicht auf Sonderangebote aus.

Nur zufällig kam Snape zu diesem Elektroladen.

Der Blick dieses Mannes fiel ihm sofort auf.

Mit Frustration kannte sich Severus bestens aus.

Doch da war etwas Unnatürliches an dem Mann.

Die Kopfform wirkte so künstlich.

Und wer immer dieser erwähnte Grabthar auch war, da stimmte etwas nicht.

Doch hatte er diese Leute nicht schon einmal gesehen?

Ja, gestern auf dieser… Convention.

Das waren Treffen von Fans einer fiktiven Show, die sich über diese Fantasien austauschen.

Manche kleideten sich so, andere schrieben sogar eigene Geschichte darüber.

Snape hatte es geahnt: Muggel waren verrückt.

Oder?

**Ende**


	63. Zauberhaft

**Zauberhaft**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Im letzten Drabble ging es um den Film: Galaxy Quest u. a. mit Alan Rickman. Snape hat also wieder ein Alterego gefunden ;) Zum aktuellen Crossiedrabble gibt es als Tipp wieder einen Link unten bzw. in meinem Profil. _

-o-o-o-

_Urlaub auf dem Bauernhof als Ablenkung?_

_Dumbledore, Ihr Plan geht nicht auf,_ dachte Snape.

Er schaute sich um.

Ständig musste er an Black und seine Flucht denken.

Gerade jetzt, denn Severus suchte voller Grimm nach seinem Zauberstab  
und ärgerte sich dabei schwarz.

Und dann diese Kreaturen:

gemeine Schweine, ein aufgeblasener Hahn und dieser dämliche Hund!

Doch die Krönung waren die Schafe. Natürlich ebenfalls schwarz und frech wie zehn kleine Gryffindor zusammen, besonders dieser Anführer.

Snape schaute zur Scheune und nun wusste er auch, wo sein Zauberstab steckte.

Doch wer schon mit Löwen gekämpft hatte, für den waren Schafe kein Problem!

**Ende**

_Und hier der Link:__ http: //www .youtube .com/watch?v=VkLptOkkFSE  
__(bitte kopieren und Leerzeichen entfernen!)_


	64. Prioritäten

**Prioritäten**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und noch einmal Nachschub. Im letzten Drabble hat Snape übrigens ‚Shaun, das Schaf' getroffen. Solltet ihr euch unbedingt mal anschauen,__ die Serie, wenn ihr sie nicht schon kennt ;)__Vielen Dank an chaotika fürs Reviewen, du hast natürlich Recht.  
Das neue Crossoverdrabble ist mal wieder ein Doppeldrabble und spielt nach Band 6 bzw. vor Band 7._

-o-o-o-

„Bring mich zurück. Sofort!"

Severus Snapes Stimme war purer Befehl.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort. _Herausgelesen_!"

Verachtend schnaubte der Zauberer auf und starrte sein Gegenüber grimmig an.

Dem Mann mit der Brille stand der Schweiß auf der blassen Stirn.

Das Buch in seinem Schoss klappte zu.

„Natürlich, es ist wahr, schau dich um!

Wie sonst bist du wohl hierher gekommen?"

Seine Hand schwenkte durch die Bibliothek, in der sie sich befanden.

„Und woher sollte ich sonst wissen, dass du gerade auf der Flucht bist,  
weil du deinen Schulleiter umgebracht hast und…"

„Ich will zurück, sagte ich!

Es gibt eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und ich bin _nicht_ nur eine Figur aus einem Buch!"

„Ich dachte, das war deine Aufgabe, es sei denn… das war so geplant.

Jetzt sag nicht, du bist doch, wie viele aus meiner Welt vermuten, einer von den Guten?!?"

„Kein Muskel zuckte in Snapes Gesicht.

„Das ist Antwort genug. Dann haben wir wohl doch nicht so viel gemein.

Vielleicht ist es doch besser, sich an Staubfinger zu halten.

Doch, da du schon mal hier bist:

Kannst du für mich nicht etwas zaubern?"

„Selbstverständlich!", entgegnete Snape unergründlich und zückte seinen Zauberstab:

„Zuerst einmal: ‚Imperio!'

Später habe ich noch ‚Obliviate!'"


	65. Freiwillige vor!

**Freiwillige vor!**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Lieben Dank an Jessi, alandra und Lewanna für eure Rückmeldung. Ach ja, beim letzten Drabble ging es um die Tintenwelt, allerdings traf Snape auf Orpheus, der ab Band 2 in Erscheinung tritt und nicht auf Mortimer. Dieses Drabble ist ein Griff in die Klischeekiste und total AU. Aber vielleicht habt ihr ja trotzdem Spaß daran oder gerade deshalb :D _

-o-o-o-

Severus rückte seine Maske zurecht.  
Worauf hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen?  
Doch für Reue war es spät, denn eine grausam hohe Stimme erklang:

„Und jetzt, liebe Liebenden, stelle ich euch einen Mann mit ganz besonderen Vorlieben vor.  
Begrüßt mit mir den Mann mit der Maske!"

Unter donnerndem Applaus betrat Severus die Bühne.  
Ein Mann mit weiblich wirkenden Gesten aber immerhin schwarzer Kleidung begrüßte ihn.  
„Worauf du stehst, anonymer Fremder, sieht man dir sofort an."

Severus checkte sein Outfit, die schwarze Lederhose, Maske und Peitsche und grinste.  
„Deshalb bin ich doch hier, oder!"  
Severus' tiefe, seidige Stimme tat wie immer ihre Wirkung.  
Der Moderator erschauderte und mit ihm wahrscheinlich auch ein paar Frauen aus dem Publikum.

„Und du bist also derjenige, der so schlimme Sachen anstellt?  
Der Gemeine, der keine Gnade kennt, der Böse, der die Unartigen bestraft, der …"

„Brisko!!", kam eine warnende Stimme scheinbar aus dem Nichts.  
„Schon gut. Also, bis du wirklich böse?"  
„Das, Brisko, ist eine Frage, die sich wohl viele stellen!", erwiderte Snape.  
„Vielleicht bin ich auch nur derjenige, der genau das Richtige tut."  
Severus warf einen Blick über die Menge.

„Es finden sich bestimmt Frauen, die bereit sind, herauszufinden, wie böse ich wirklich bin."

**Ende**


	66. Von Pflanzen und anderen Dingen

**Von Pflanzen und anderen Dingen der Natur**

**Drabble von Callista Evans  
**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es geht weiter. Die meisten von euch haben Brisko Schneider aus der Wochenshow im letzten Drabble erkannt. Bei Iris, der ich einen dicken Blumenstrauß durchs Modem schicke für die 1000ste Review und bei Ellé (zu deiner Frage: es ist eine Parallele zu der Szene als Frank Drebin versucht Gorbatschow den Leberfleck wegzuwischen in die nackte Kanone) bedanke ich mich auf diesem Weg fürs Reviewen.  
Für das neue Drabble ist es für die Pointe wichtig, das Universum zu erkennen. Ich hoffe, ihr findet es heraus. _

-o-

„Die bekannteste Heilpflanze dieser Gegend…", begann Snape seinen Vortrag unwillig.

Er hatte nie vorgehabt einen Vortrag vor Muggelfrauen zu halten.

Doch Tante Agatha hatte ihn darum gebeten.

Und Agatha Snape widersetzte man sich nicht.

Die Damen des Women's Institute in Knapely waren ganz begeistert.

Sie schienen seiner Stimme mit Enthusiasmus zu lauschen,

manchmal allerdings erinnerten sie ihn an seine Schüler.

Besonders die, mit den Sonnenblumen am Revers.

Anschließend wurde ihm zum Dank ein Kalender überreicht.

Verhaltenes Gekicher erklang, als er die Bilder darauf betrachtete.

Er lächelte. Sehr schön und sehr mutig!

Was würde Minerva oder gar Molly dazu wohl sagen?

**Ende**

_Erwähnte ich schon, dass Reviewer mit Rückantwortmöglichkeit die Lösung schon eher erfahren? :D_


	67. Mehr als Erinnerungen

**Mehr (als) Erinnerungen**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.__A/N: Ich freue mich, dass so viele von euch den Film ‚Kalender Girls' im letzten Drabble erkannt haben. Habt ihr denn auch Miss Februar erkannt? Genau, das ist Julie Walters, die bei HP die Molly Weasley spielt :D Und wer Spaß an der Idee hat, kann sich ja mal Margueridas Review durchlesen, sie hat da ganz konkrete Vorschläge für den Hoggy-Girls Kalender ;)  
Das neue Drabble ist vom Stil her ein wenig anders. Ich hoffe, das kommt bei euch an. Ansonsten dürft ihr gerne mit mir schimpfen, denn ich würde gerne wissen, wie es ankommt._

-o-o-o-

Zum zweiten Mal tauchte Harry in Snapes Erinnerungen hinab  
und stieß überrascht auf ein paar ihm unbekannte Szenen:

-o-

Ein Todesserangriff auf Muggel.  
Grüne und rote Blitze lassen jeden Widerstand erlahmen.  
Im Nu liegen alle Opfer tot am Boden.  
Snape zögert, als die anderen Todesser disapparieren.  
Da! Eine blonde Frau, etwa so alt wie Harry, regt sich. Sie lebt!  
Dabei traf der Fluch sie mit aller Kraft.  
Snape eilt zu ihr und appariert mit ihr.

-o-

Snape betritt mit der Blonden das Schulleiterbüro.  
„Direktor, dies ist Claire Bennet.  
Sie ist Muggel, aber mit einer besonderen Fähigkeit.  
Sie hat den Todesfluch überlebt.  
Ihr Körper kann sich immer wieder regenerieren.  
Ein Serum aus ihrem Blut könnte Ihr Problem mit Potter lösen."  
Dumbledore reicht Claire die Hand.  
„Was müssen wir tun, damit Sie uns helfen?"  
„Mein Problem ist ein Mann namens Sylar.  
Ich brauche Unterstützung."

-o-

Im Schulleiterbüro spricht Snape zu Dumbledores Porträt:  
„Der Dunkle Lord sagt, Potter käme nach Hogwarts."  
„Geh und denk daran, Severus, Harry muss die Informationen rechtzeitig bekommen…  
und das Serum!"

-o-

„Nimm es..."  
Harry sieht sich selbst vor Snape stehen, sieht wie er Snapes Erinnerungen einsammelt.  
Snapes Arm hält Harry fest und überträgt unbemerkt eine gelbe Flüssigkeit auf ihn.  
Anscheinend das Serum.

**Ende**


	68. Frustaustausch

**Frustaustausch**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Serie ‚Heroes' im letzten Drabble erkannt. Jetzt geht es weiter mit ein wenig Kult, glaube ich wenigstens ;)_

Snape starrte in das braune Gesicht.

„Mein Leben ist die Hölle", entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig.

Wer von den zweien frustrierter aussah, ließ sich schlecht sagen.

„Du zuerst", beharrte Severus.

„Es gibt da zwei Leute, die machen mich wahnsinnig!"

Der Doppelagent dachte an Dumbledore und den Dunklen Lord.

Er nickte. „Ist bei mir nicht anders."

„Dieses Schaf und der verdammte Busch nerven mich total.

Sie bringen sich und mich von einer Katastrophe zur nächsten.

_Potter und Granger_, war Severus' spontaner Gedanke.

„Solch eine Plage habe ich als Trio!"

Doch dann dachte er an Lily, ihren mittelmäßigen Sohn, an dem das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt hing und welche Rolle ihm, Severus, dabei zugedacht war.

Dagegen kam sein Gegenüber niemals an.

Und auf einmal nervte ihn diese Unterhaltung.

„Dafür kann ich zaubern: „Wingardium Leviosa."

Der unförmige braune Kerl schwebte.

„Na klasse! Lass mich sofort runter.

Hey, wenn du zaubern kannst, kannst du auch etwas verlängern?

Nein, nicht das, die Arme meine ich!"

Snape antwortete: „Ich kann schon, aber ich will nicht."

„Mist! Ich hab's gewusst!"

„Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

Und schon hatte Snape eine Klette am Bein.

„Lass los und verschwinde!"

Er ließ seinen schlimmsten Lehrerblick auf Bernd los.

„Sonst brauche ich dringend eine Brotzeit!"

**Ende**


	69. Unheimliche Vorstellung

**Unheimliche Vorstellung**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Ich sehe, den meisten von euch ist Bernd, das Brot aus dem letzten Drabble zumindest ein Begriff ;) Mit diesem Drabble wollte ich Severus endlich mal etwas gönnen;)  
Ich widme das Crossie mit einem dicken Knuddler meiner lieben Nici (nici's anatomy)._

-o-o-o-

Vier Fremde stürzten aus einem wabernden Etwas in der Luft das sofort verschwand.

„Wade, Remmy, seid ihr okay?"

Die einzige Frau und der jüngere Mann standen vom Boden auf und nickten.

„Professor Arturo, was ist mit Ihnen?" „Mir geht es gut, Mr. Mallory", bestätigte der Bärtige.

„Was ist mit dir, Intelligenzbolzen?"

Der Schwarze ging auf den Fragenden, der einen eigenartigen Kasten hielt, zu.

„Alles in Ordnung, aber es ist klar, dass dies nicht unsere Dimension ist."

„Wie lange bis zum nächsten Sprung?"

Ohne zu wissen, dass sie belauscht wurden, sprachen sie weiter.

Severus Snape fügte seinem Unsichtbarkeitszauber einen Muffliato bei.

„Verstehst du, wovon sie reden?"

Seine Frau nickte zögernd. Sie wirkte überrascht.

„Das klingt nach parallelen Universen.

Es gibt sie also wirklich.

Und diese Leute können anscheinend zwischen ihnen hin und her springen."

Sie wiegte ihre Tochter auf dem Arm, um sie und auch sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Gruselig, die Vorstellung, dass in einer parallelen Welt alles anders wäre.

Stell dir vor, Voldemort wäre nicht schon vor Jahren von Dumbledore besiegt worden."

Sie schauderte.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir uns jetzt entfernen, Sev!"

Sie erhob sich vom Boden und zog ihren Mann hoch.

Lily Snape hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig.

**Ende**


	70. Giftige Lösung

**Giftige Lösung**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Ich freue mich, dass doch so viele die Serie ‚Sliders' aus dem letzten Crossie erkannt haben oder einfach Spaß an der Idee eines Paralleluniversums mit einem glücklichen Severus hatten. Das neue Drabble widme ich blaue-banane, sie hat mich dazu inspiriert._

-o-o-o-

Blendendes Licht, Schmerzen im Hals. Stimmen.

„Er ist wach!"

„Höchste Zeit nach drei Tagen Koma!", ertönte eine sarkastische Stimme.

Snape fiel es schwer, die Augen zu öffnen.

Der bärtige Mann in Muggelkleidung fuhr fort:

„Sie sollten sich von Schlangen fernhalten!"

„Nicht sprechen! Wissen Sie, wie ich Ihren Arsch gerettet habe?

Ich habe das unbekannte Schlangengift mit anderen bekannten Giften neutralisiert.

Bekannte Gifte zu behandeln, war dann nur noch ein Klacks.

Einfach, aber genial!"

Der Mann schob seinen Stock beiseite, zog einen Behälter aus der Tasche und etwas kleines Weißes verschwand in seinem Mund.

Er grinste diabolisch.

_War das die Hölle?_

**Ende**


	71. Es geht auch ohne

**Es geht auch ohne**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Ich sehe schon, Dr. House aus dem letzten Drabble ist vielen von euch bestens bekannt. Ich weiß, dass blaue-banane an einer längeren Story über Snape und House schreibt. Wenn sie online ist, schaut doch mal dort vorbei. Yinx, dir auf diesem Weg vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!_

~*~*~*~

Coruscant war schon interessant.

Besonders dieser Typ mit Bart und dem beigen Gewand erregte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du willst mir keine Killersticks verkaufen!"

War das der Imperius, mit dem der Mann den Händler, der sofort gehorchte, bezwang?

Die Macht war deutlich zu spüren gewesen, doch alles ohne Zauberstab?

Da kam der Begleiter des Bärtigen.

Der Jüngling mit Zopf zog ein Stab hervor.

Doch das war eher eine Waffe, ein Schwert aus Licht.

Bevor Snape reagieren konnte, waren der Tumult vorbei und die zwei verschwunden.

Der Name des Älteren war…? Snape stutzte.

Wieso musste er jetzt an diese Muggelläden, die Baumärkte denken?

**Ende**

_Hat noch jemand ein bestimmtes Lied von Queen im Kopf? ;)_


	72. Versteckte Talente

**Versteckte Talente**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Im letzten Drabble ging es um den Klassiker Star Wars (Episode 2 mit __Obi__ Wan Kenobi). Der Song von Queen heißt ‚We will rock you', der von der Baumarktkette Obi (Wie-wo-was-weiß-Obi) für ihre Werbung benutzt wurde. Ich fürchte, mein Hinweis hat eher für Verwirrung gesorgt. Ich hoffe, das neue Drabble ist euch nicht zu schlicht :)_

-o-o-o-

Entspannt lag Severus im Gras.

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag, die Sonne lachte am Himmel.

Als Severus sich auf den Bauch legte, bemerkte er einen Grashüpfer.

„Hühüpf!"

Irritiert starrte der Slytherinschüler auf das Insekt.

Eine träge, hohe Stimme ertönte ein Stück entfernt:

„Maja, warte auf mich?"

Zwei Bienen, eine davon pummelig, tauchten auf.

„Nun komm schon, Willi, wir wollen… ihhhh, ein schwarzes Monster!"  
„Ach, Quatsch, ich bin nur ein Mensch!"

„Wie, du kannst sprechen?

Das ist ganz schön unheimlich."

„Was glaubst, du wie ich es finde, dass ich euch verstehe", meinte Severus.

„Obwohl…", er grinste, „andere können mit Schlangen sprechen!"

**Ende**

_Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Durch die 100-Drabble Challenges angeregt, möchte ich versuchen, ob ich es nicht auch so weit schaffe, auf 100 Crossie-Drabbles zu kommen. Eure Reviews sind mein Ansporn, also vielen Dank an alle, die so fleißig den Button gedrückt haben (und es hoffentlich auch noch weiter tun ;))_


	73. Einfach nur reden

**Einfach nur reden**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Ich finde schön, dass die Biene Maja im letzten Drabble von allen erkannt wurde. Für Grinsekatze auf diesem Weg ein Dankeschön fürs Reviewen!  
Das neue Drabble ist meiner Stimmung entsprechend mehr philosophisch._

-o-o-o-

„Ich kann nicht so weitermachen!"

„Wie soll ich, nachdem ich…"

Severus brach ab. Wieso teilte er sich einem Wildfremden mit?

John besaß etwas Vertrauen einflößendes.

Der Blick, diese Mischung aus Trauer und Schuld, seltsam vertraut.

Auch John war Lehrer, allerdings Muggel.

Auch John hatte seine Schule wegen eines Todesfalles verlassen.

Er verstand.

„Severus, du sagtest, es sei sein Wunsch gewesen.

Und er war todkrank.

Du hast es zu seinem Schutz getan.

Und er hat dir eine Aufgabe hinterlassen.

Willst du jetzt auf einmal den leichten der zwei Wege gehen, wie viele andere?"

„Du beziehst dich auf Frost?"*

Keating nickte.

„Du hast leicht reden, du bist nicht schuld…"

„Wäre ich aufmerksam gewesen, hätte ich erkennen müssen, dass mit Neil etwas nicht stimmte."

„Es war seine Entscheidung."

„John nickte abermals.

„Das trifft wohl in beiden Fällen zu."

„Was wirst du tun, da du nicht mehr unterrichten darfst?"

„Ich werde schreiben, Gedichte, vielleicht Bücher.

Ich werde neue Wege finden, anderen etwas beizubringen."

„Ich muss bald eine Schule leiten, an der mich jeder für einen Verräter hält.

Ich muss Wege finden heimlich zu schützen und dabei zu überleben.

Das klingt nicht gerade erstrebenswert."

„Und dennoch eine ehrenwerte Form den Tag zu nutzen.

Carpe diem!"**

_Ende_

_* Im Wald traf ich auf zwei verschiedene Wege, und ich – ich nahm den weniger begangenen und das entschied mein ganzes Leben (Robert Frost)  
** Carpe diem (lat.) – nutze den Tag_


	74. Knapp daneben

**Knapp daneben**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: So nach einer Pause geht es weiter. Wer im letzten Kapitel den ‚Club der toten Dichter' erkannt hat, lag genau richtig ;)__ Ein Dankeschön fürs Reviewen an Iris, die anders nicht erreichen kann.__ Dieses Drabble hat an der Crossover-Drabble-Challenge des Forums ‚Das Rudel' teilgenommen.  
_

*~*~*

„Ich hätte den Trank besser nicht probieren sollen", kommentierte Severus.

Jetzt sah er schon weiße Kaninchen mit Brille.

War Dumbledore doch Animagus?

Snape versuchte dem Tier zu folgen, was nicht einfach war.

Als Severus sah, wie ein paar Männchen stümperhaft weiße Rosen rot anmalten, konnte er nicht anders, er half mit seinem Zauberstock nach.

Das Kaninchen war verschwunden, aber dort sah er eine Hütte.

Gesang war schon von draußen zu hören.

Er erstarrte, hatte Alice ihn zu einer Überraschungsparty gelotst?

Schließlich war heute der 9. Januar.

Dann verstand er den Text und war erleichtert:

„Viel Glück zum Nichtgeburtstag für dich!"

**Ende**


	75. Zufluchtsort

**Zufluchtort**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.__  
A/N: Wie schön, dass sich so viele an Alice im Wunderland aus dem letzten Drabble erinnern. Ich bin gespannt, ob ihr das Universum des neuen Drabbles erkennt. Wenn nicht, kann ich es euch nur empfehlen und hoffe, das Drab macht ein wenig neugierig darauf ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Hallo Berta", begrüßte Severus die Ente und streichelte sanft über ihren Kopf.

Wie selbstverständlich betrat der Zaubertränkelehrer die Hütte.

Den wohlvertrauten Kohlgeruch in der Nase, atmete er tief ein.

Wie lange war es her, seit er das erste Mal hier gewesen war?

Sehr lange.

Sein Körper entspannte ein wenig.

Wenig hatte sich verändert, der große Kamin, die schmale Treppe,  
die Tür mit der goldenen Inschrift: _Unbeständige Tränke und Spezialgifte._

Die hatte ihn schon immer magisch angezogen.

Schon öffnete sich diese Tür. Eine ältere Frau im weiten Kleid mit rosigen Wangen erschien. Sie lächelte.

„Severus, wie schön dich zu sehen!"

„Du bist nie erstaunt, wenn ich hier auftauche, Tante Zelda."

Wieso denn auch. Du weißt doch, dass du immer willkommen bist.

Möchtest du etwas Kirsch- und Karottenkompott?"  
„Nein Danke, lass mich einfach vor dem Kamin sitzen und ein wenig in deinen Büchern stöbern.

Zelda Heap beobachtete Snape.

„Immer noch so großes Interesse für Zaubertränke?

Man könnte meinen, du hättest langsam genug.

Oder wirst du mir wieder beim Brauen helfen?"

Er nickte, sie schien zu wissen, was er brauchte.

Zeit zum Nachdenken, Ruhe, keine Fragen und ein paar weitere Kniffe in der Zaubertrankkunde.

Wenn die in Hogwarts wüssten, woher seine Kenntnisse stammten.

**Ende**

_Parallel zu diesem Crossie werden ich ein Non-Snape Crossoverdrabble hochladen, vielleicht habt ihr Lust, euch auch das anzuschauen. _


	76. Lieber doch nicht

**Lieber doch nicht**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder ein Update ;) Im vorherigen Drabble ging es um die Bücherreihe über Septimus Heap, von der ich dachte, sie wäre bekannter. Ich danke Mimifuzzi auf diesem Weg fürs Reviewen. _

***

„Stoppt mal, Leute. Da vorne sind wieder diese Todesser."

Severus horchte auf. Hatte er Lucius und die anderen endlich gefunden?

Ein zweite, lispelnde Stimme erklang: „Sie sind wirklich unheimlich, Manni.

Aber… vielleicht singen sie wieder dieses tolle Lied vom glorreichen Mal!"

_Glorreiches Mal? Singen?!_, dachte Snape irritiert, während mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig riefen: „Halt die Klappe, Sid!"

Da sah Severus um die Ecke und erblickte eine merkwürdig zusammen gewürfelte Herde.

Waren das dort Mammuts? Sie starrten in die Ferne, wo mehrere Geier kreisten.

Snape schluckte. Nun ergab das mit dem _Mahl_ auch Sinn.

_Diesen_ Todessern wollte auch er lieber nicht begegnen.

**Ende**


	77. Überraschender Besuch

**Überraschender Besuch**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ich freue mich, dass so viele von euch Ice Age (in diesem besonderen Fall Teil 2) erkannt haben. Es geht auch gleich weiter und auch hier wurde ich mal wieder von meinem Sohn inspiriert ;) Und ja, der eingebaute Limerick ist so eine Art Schleichwerbung für meine Limericksammlung :D_

***

„Ein Lehrer (nicht aus Gryffindor)  
kommt allen hier so grimmig vor.  
Doch dann kommt zum Glück  
mit ganz viel Geschick,  
das Sams und es lehrt ihn Humor."

„Schluss mit der dämlichen Reimerei!", knurrte Severus wütend.  
Er betrachtete das merkwürdige Wesen: Rüsselnase, rote borstige Haare, blaue Sommersprossen  
und es war frecher als die Weasley-Zwillinge zusammen.  
„Wie kamst du hier herein und was willst du?"

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt: Scheint am Sonntag die Sonne…"

„und es donnert am Donnerstag, hab' ich Freitag frei und Dienstag Dienst…"

„Aber du wirfst ja alles durcheinander."

„Ein Durcheinander hast eher du hier veranstaltet."  
Ärgerlich zeigte Severus auf die angenagten Tischbeine.  
„Ich hatte eben Hunger", kam es von dem Rotschopf.  
„Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, ob du einen Herrn Mon kennst."

Snape blickte gedankenverloren auf eine Phiole. Da machte es Klick bei ihm:  
Montag - Mond - Vollmond - Wolfsbanntrank!  
„Kann es auch jemand mit Spitznamen ‚Moony' sein?"

Das Sams nickte und Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Der Werwolf war also schuld an seinem Dilemma.  
Das war bestimmt kein Zufall.  
Ein guter Grund für Rache. Severus wusste auch schon wie.  
Er betrachtete das Sams grinsend.  
„Du sagtest doch, diese blauen Sommersprossen seien Wunschpunkte, oder?"

**Ende**


	78. Die Geister die sie rief

**Die Geister, die sie rief**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Die Muse ist mir anscheinend wieder gewogen, deshalb geht es auch gleich weiter. Die meisten haben das Sams im vorherigen Kapitel erkannt.  
Das neue Crossversum ist wieder ein etwas älteres. Und für die Canon-Fans noch der Hinweis: Ich habe Severus' Legilimensfähigkeiten hier sehr frei interpretiert, muss ich gestehen ;) _

*******

„Oda Mae Brown?"

Snape betrat mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Laden.

„Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen? Was wollen Sie?  
Ich bin total ausgebucht."

Eine Schwarze mit einem für Muggel eher untypischem Gewand blaffte ihn an.

Die Frau hatte einen extravaganteren Geschmack als Dumbledore.

„Hören Sie, ich weiß, mit Ihnen passiert etwas Ungewöhnliches."

Severus versuchte beruhigend zu klingen.

„Ungewöhnlich! Ich kann mit Toten sprechen!  
Ich meine, ich kann's wirklich, ich tue nicht nur so."

„Ich weiß", meine Snape ungeduldig.

„Bei den meisten stellt sich Magie schon früher ein, Sie galten bisher als Squib."

„Squib? Ist das ein Schimpfwort?" Und überhaupt? Magie?"

„Ja, Magie, Sie sind eine Hexe!"

„He, ich lass mich nicht einfach so von Ihnen beleidigen. Gehen Sie!"

„Ich meine es ernst, kommen Sie mit, Sie müssen lernen, Ihre Kräfte gezielt einzusetzen."

„Nein! Da müssen Sie schon überzeugender argumentieren."

Severus fluchte innerlich.

Dann entschied er sich für den schnellen, unkonventionellen Weg.

Er sondierte ihre Gedanken, räusperte sich und begann dann zu singen:

„_I'm Henry the Eighth, I am…"_

Nach fünf Minuten war Oda Mae überzeugt.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Schottland, ein Schloss namens Hogwarts.

„Ich bringe Sie zu meinem Chef, der ist ebenfalls etwas verr… der wird es Ihnen genauer erklären."

**Ende**


	79. Camping

**Camping**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es geht weiter, ich muss meine Muse ausnutzen, solange sie da ist ;) Im letzten Drabble ging es um den Film ‚Ghost – Nachricht von Sam'. An Alandra auf diesem Weg vielen Dank fürs Reviewen! Ich bin gespannt, ob euch das neue Drabble gefällt._

***

Unruhig wälzte sich Severus im Schlaf hin und her.

Er hätte doch nicht im Freien übernachten sollen.

Hier in Italien war er fremd.

Gestern Abend war es zudem beim Apparieren so dunkel gewesen, dass er nicht einmal genau wusste, wo er war.

Da hörte er Stimmen.

Ein Mann und eine Frau.

Sprachen die von Vögeln?

„Willst du schon gehen?", hatte die Frau gefragt.

Severus war sicher, der Mann hatte Recht, es war die Lerche und nicht die Nachtigall.

Ihm war das egal, aber es war wohl an der Zeit, sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen, bevor es Ärger gab.

**Ende**


	80. Treffen

**Treffen**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es geht tatsächlich weiter. Beim letzten Kapitel habe ich, wie die meisten richtig erkannt haben gewagt, mich an Shakespeares ‚Romeo und Julia' zu vergreifen ;) Auch dieses Mal wieder auf diesem Weg ein Dankeschön an Alandra, die ich anders nicht erreichen kann.  
Beim neuen Drabble geht es hauptsächlich um die Person, die Severus da trifft, aber euch fallen bestimmt auch Filme dazu ein ;) _

*~*~*~*

„Protego!", rief Snape gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Ein Pfeil flog zischend an ihm vorbei und landete in einem Baum.

„Verdammt, das muss unbedingt besser funktionieren!"

Die frustrierte Männerstimme kam aus dem nahen Gebüsch.

Severus' Spaziergang im Wald, versprach interessanter zu werden, als erwartet.

Neugierig, aber bedacht, betrat er die Lichtung.

Ein Mann in Grün, Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand, schaute ihn an.

„Halt, wer seid Ihr? Hoffentlich kein Normanne!"

„Ich bringe Euch diesen Pfeil zurück. Ihr solltet Euer Ziel sorgfältiger wählen."

„Weshalb exerziere ich hier wohl so unermüdlich?

Wenn ich nicht endlich etwas gegen diesen Lump, diesen Verräter John und dessen Handlager tun werde,  
müssen alle bald des Hungerstodes sterben."

„Und dafür müsst Ihr einfach nur gut zielen können?"

„Nicht nur gut, ich muss der Beste sein, mit meinem Pfeil, andere Pfeile spalten können."

Er schoss den nächsten Pfeil ab und verfehlte abermals sein Ziel.

Sein Frust war bedrückend. „Ich brauche ein Wunder!"

_Ein Wunder nicht, aber vielleicht einen guten Zauber_, dachte Severus und schwang unbemerkt den Zauberstab.

„Ihr müsst nur an Euch glauben. Schießt noch einmal!", munterte Severus den Fremden auf.

Die nächsten Schüsse trafen alle ins Schwarze.

„Robert von Loxley dankt Euch, Fremder!"

Doch Snape war schon verschwunden.

Ende


	81. Bis zum nächsten großen Abenteuer

**Bis zum nächsten großen Abenteuer**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Dass Severus im letzten Drabble Robin Hood unter die Arme gegriffen hat, wusstet ihr alle ;) Ich denke, auch bei neuen Drabble habe ich es euch recht leicht gemacht. _

*~*~*~*

Das Brennen, die unendliche Qual, die sich durch seinen gesamten Körper zu fressen schien, ließ langsam nach. Es fiel Severus noch schwer, sich zu orientieren. Geräusche, es waren so viele, strömten auf ihn ein. Seine Augen hielt er noch geschlossen.

„Ich bin schon gespannt, ob er seine Gabe behalten hat. Ein Zauberer mit Biss, das hat doch was oder?" Das war Alice, ganz klar, auch wenn er ihre Stimme jetzt anders, intensiver wahrnahm.

Sie hatten es also rechtzeitig zur heulenden Hütte geschafft.

„Natürlich besitzt er seine Zauberkraft noch, sonst wären alle deine Zukunftsvisionen doch sinnlos. Glaubst du, dann hatte Carlisle dies hier erlaubt?

Wir brauchen ihn, für die kommenden Auseinandersetzungen mit den Volturi."

Sie brauchten ihn, das war gut zu wissen.

Doch was ihn am brennend interessierte war, wie die Schlacht ausgegangen.

Abgesehen von diesem nagenden Hunger.

„Er ist wach!" Das war Edward. Snape richtete sich jetzt auf und öffnete die Augen.

Farben, Gesichter, viel schärfer als sonst.

„Severus, sei beruhigt, sie haben es geschafft. Voldemort wurde vernichtet."

„Jetzt spürte er Bella, die von der Seite auf ihn zutrat, ihm die Hand auf den Arm legen.

„Na, Severus, schauen wir mal, ob du genau so viel Selbstbeherrschung besitzt wie ich.

**Ende**


	82. In letzter Sekunde

**In letzter Sekunde**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Dass Snape im letzten Drabble auf die Leute von Twilight bzw. der Bis(s)-Reihe gestoßen ist, haben die meisten von euch gewusst ;) Das neue Drabble ist sogar ein Triplecrossover, wobei das dritte Universum nur angedeutet wird. Ich widme es Alcina (von Steinsberg), denn sie hat mich durch eines ihrer Drabbles auf diese Idee gebracht._

*~*~*~*

„Es wird Zeit, Severus!

Wir können nicht direkt auf den Berg apparieren, sondern müssen das letzte Stück fliegen.

„Übrigens, Danke, dass du mich begleitest!"

Snape schaute Minerva an.

„Ich habe noch immer so ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend."

„Nicht alle Leute hier in Deutschland sind Grindelwalds.

Meine Cousine Barbara würde dir gefallen. Schade, dass sie in diesem Jahr nicht dabei sein kann. Dann hätten wir wenigstens jemanden, den wir kennen."

„Du meinst, die Cousine, die heißt, wie der Berg den wir besuchen?"

„Genau, sie hat… hoppla, beinahe, wäre mir mein Besen aus der Hand geflogen."

„Jemand hat versucht, sie per Aufrufungszauber an sich zu bringen", erwiderte Severus grimmig. „Meine Vorsicht und der Schutzzauber haben sich also bewährt.

Lass uns getarnt zum Berg apparieren, ich glaube, da stimmt etwas nicht."

Minerva nickte und wenig später konnten sie unbemerkt beobachten, wie sich unzählige Hexenbesen von selbst zu einem Haufen auftürmten. Es folgten ebenso viele Bücher.

„Siehst du da vorne, diese kleine Hexe?

Will sie daraus das Feuer machen? Sie murmelt etwas. Das bedeutet nichts Gutes. „Zeit zu verschwinden!"

Snape packte die Kollegin und sie disapparierten – zum Glück.

Denn am nächsten Morgen verkündete der Tagesprophet:

_Mysteriöse Seuche? Deutschlands Hexen verloren ihre Magie!_

**Ende**


	83. Machtlos

_**Machtlos**_

_**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**_

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Das letzte Kapitel stand im Zeichen der kleinen Hexen und zwar hauptsächlich der klassischen kleinen Hexe von Otfried Preußler und das angedeutete zweite Crossover war Bibi Blocksberg bzw. deren Mutter Barbara. Das neue Crossover ist auch wieder etwas Klassisches, wobei es weder Film, noch Buch noch Serie ist, aber ich bin sicher, ihr erkennt es trotzdem sehr schnell. _

Nicht schon wieder. Lass es aufhören! Severus wehrte sich dagegen.  
Der Neunjährige lag in seinem Bett, biss die Zähne zusammen, dachte angestrengt an etwas anderes, doch es half nichts.

Und wieder ritt er mit Vater und seinem Bruder durch Nacht und Wind. Nebel umhüllte sie. Sein Bruder schien verwirrt, sprach von einem König und seinen Töchtern.  
Er deutete auf den Nebel, verbarg angstvoll sein Gesicht.  
Nichts war zu erkennen.

Vaters beschwichtigende Antwort hatte keine Wirkung, auch Severus versuchte den Bruder zu erreichen, zu trösten. Doch wieder war er nur Zuschauer, wieder konnte er nichts tun.  
Konnte nur beobachten wie der Bruder sich an den Hals fasste, wie er ächzte und nach Luft rang. Wie er plötzlich still und reglos da lag.  
Sein Bruder war tot.

Wieder erlebte Severus Schmerz und Grauen seines Vaters mit. Dann der entsetzliche fast unmenschliche Schrei – und der Junge entkam dem Alptraum, den er stets zu teilen schien. Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte Severus in die Nacht. Wie sehr hatte dieser Moment vor drei Jahren seinen Vater verändert. Sie alle verändert.

Severus verfluchte seine Gabe, die Zauberkraft, die ihn empfänglich für des Vaters Träume machte.  
Er musste einen Weg finden, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Sofort!

**Ende**


	84. Plaudereien

**Plaudereien**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ich sehe schon, ich konnte euch im letzten Kapitel nicht verwirren, ihr habt fast alle die Ballade vom ‚Erlkönig' von Goethe erkannt. Das neue Universum ist bestimmt nicht so bekannt (und auch nicht mehr ganz so aktuell), aber ich mag es sehr und deshalb ist dies eine Empfehlung von mir für Leute, die Spaß an Wortspielen haben. Für die, die es nicht erkennen, ich hoffe, ich habe ein paar Stichworte eingefügt, die euch mit Hilfe von Onkel Google oder Tante Wiki auf den richtigen Nenner bringen können. Ich freue mich aber auch über die Reviews, wenn ihr nicht wisst, wo Sev gelandet ist ;)_

*~*~*~*

„Da brat mir einer einen Storch!"

Severus war verwirrt, wo war er?

Jemand zupfte an seinem Umhang und erwiderte ungefragt:

„Das kommt 'nen bisschen spät, der Storch hat meinen Bruder schon abgeliefert."

Ein kleines Mädchen mit blondgrünem Haar grinste ihn an.

„Hallo, ich bin Prinzessin Ivy und ich werde mal König von Xanth. Wer bist du?"

Ihr Begleiter war ein kleiner Drache, deshalb kam die Antwort prompt: „Severus Snape!"

„Du bist Mundanier." „Nein, ich bin ein Zauberer!", antwortete Severus arrogant.

„Was ist dein Talent?"

„Ich habe viele Talente…" Jetzt erst erfasste sein Verstand, was er dort sah:

Ein Baum mit Kuchen, der nächste trug Kleider und dort drüben waren es Schuhe.

„Keiner hat mehrere Talente." Ivys Tonfall schloss Widerspruch aus.

„Ich kann alles verstärkten, mein Papa lässt Gegenständen reden…"

„Ist das dort ein Ball mit lauter Füßen?"

„He, das ist unhöflich, du kannst bestimmt netter sein!"

Dank Ivys Worten fühlte Severus sich tatsächlich besser und freundlicher. Er lächelte.

Die Kleine lächelte triumphierend zurück.

„Zeig mal deinen Zauber, ja?"

Mit „Accio", rief Snape ein paar schwarze Stiefel herbei.

„Geht das auch ohne Stock?", wollte die Kleine wissen.

„Was kannst du noch?"

Severus seufzte und bekam merkwürdigerweise plötzlich Sehnsucht nach seinen Schülern.

**Ende**


	85. Starkes Stück

**Starkes Stück**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Das letzte Drabble ist schon eine Weile her, es ging dabei um die 'Xanth'-Buch-Reihe von Piers Anthony, die leider wohl nicht sehr bekannt ist. Auch wenn sie schon älter ist, kann ich sie nur empfehlen. _

-o-o-o-

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Kleine war ziemlich frech.  
"Du bist Lehrer? Dann kennst du dich sicher mit Plutimikation aus.  
Tommy und Annika können das gut, mir gefällt es nicht so.

Aber wenn du so schlau bist, weißt du auch was ein Spunk ist?"  
Erstaunt betrachtete Snape das Mädchen.  
Er selbst hatte noch nie einen lebendigen Spunk gesehen, allerdings schon seine Krallen, eine seltene und schwer zu beschaffene Zaubertrankzutat.  
"Was weiß ein Muggel wie du über Spunks?"  
"Muggel, das klingt lustig. Ich bin ein Muggel, ich bin ein Muggel", sang das Mädchen mit den roten Zöpfen und hüpfte fröhlich mit ihren zu großen Männerschuhen herum.  
"Jetzt weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, was ein Spunk ist."  
Sie würde seine Erklärung sowieso nicht glauben, also beschloss Snape, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
"Ein Spunk ist ein magisches Wesen, das sich nur von den Blättern der Blauhahnbirke ernährt.  
Es ist klein, schnell und schwer zu fangen."

"Das ist eine nette Lügengeschichte. Du bist nett und witzig, ich mag dich!"  
"Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen?", erwiderte Severus empört.  
"Wenn du das möchtest..."  
Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Severus völlig überrumpelte, griff sie nach ihm und hob ihn in die Luft.

**Ende**


	86. Von Muggeln kann man lernen

**Von Muggeln kann mal lernen**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle Pippi Langstrumpf im letzten Drabble erkannt habt. Hier liebe Grüße an Kira Gmork, die schon viel früher in einer ihrer WWW Stories die beiden miteinander konfrontiert hat. Das neue Drabble ist Nici (nici's anatomy) gewidmet, die es geschafft hat, mich von ihrem neuen Lieblingsfandom zu überzeugen. Sev ist ein wenig ooc, ich hoffe, das macht nichts. Ach ja und ihr wisst bestimmt, auf welche Szene in HP4 ich am Schluss anspiele :D_

_-o-o-o-_

Nur die Zöpfe erweckten den Eindruck, die Frau könne brav sein.  
Der Rest ihres Outfits, die Stiefel, der Minirock, die Tatoos, alles in schwarz, erzählten etwas anderes.  
"Wenn Gibbs uns erwischt..."  
"Das wird er nicht, außerdem gibt es da noch den Tarnzauber", beruhigte Severus seine Freundin.  
Er hatte ihr ein wenig über Magie erzählt, was sie 'cool' fand.  
Sie nickte und grinste dann breit.  
"Das sind meine Babies", meinte sie und zeigte auf mehrere Muggelapparaturen.  
Aufgeregt führte sie ihn durchs Labor.

"Weißt du noch unser erstes Date? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ebenfalls Wissenschaftler bist."  
"Na ja, es ist eine andere Art von Wissenschaft."  
"Stimmt aber wir haben festgestellt, dass ihr Zauberer und wir Muggel eine Menge gemeinsam haben."  
Severus nickte, doch dann hörte er leise Schritte.  
Reflexartig sprach er den Tarnzauber, gerade rechtzeitig.

"Abby, mit wem redest du?", fragte ein Mann mit graumelliertem Haar streng.  
"Oh hallo Gibbs, Tony, Tim, was macht ihr hier?"  
"Wir beschlagnahmen jetzt all dein Caff-Pow."  
Severus beobachtete Abbys Kollegen genau.  
Als Gibbs, offensichtlich der Boss, diesem Tony für seine Bemerkung einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzte, musste Severus grinsen.  
Diese Behandlungsmethode könnte er auch gut anwenden.  
Er wusste auch schon bei wem.

**Ende**


	87. Effektiv

**Effektiv**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer. Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Wie ich sehe, ist Navy CIS, das Crossversum des letzten Kapitels, bei euch gut bekannt (für Interessierte, es läuft Sontags abends auf Sat 1). Für das neue Drabble habe ich mal wieder in die Uraltlavendel-Kiste gegriffen und hoffe, ihr könnt damit etwas anfangen. _

-o-o-o-

Ein maliziöses Lächeln umspielte Severus' Gesicht.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr und Mrs Webster."  
Die blonde Carol strahlte, während Jerry breit und voller Vorfreude grinste.  
Das mehr als beschwipst wirkende, frischgebackene Ehepaar bedankte sich und verschwand in seiner Suite. Zeit für Severus, von Maryland zu disapparieren. Die Streithähne, nun miteinander verheiratet, würden früh genug erkennen, was mit ihnen geschehen war.  
Linus Tyler hatte Recht, ihrer beider Versuch war geglückt.  
Diese Plätzchen, dieses VIP, war ein voller Erfolg.  
Magische Zutaten in einem Muggelprodukt. Mit voller Wirkung.  
Pech für diese Muggel, dass Snape ihnen nicht auch etwas für den sicherlich auftretenen Kater hinterlassen hatte.

**Ende**


	88. Riesenspaß

**Riesenspaß**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Zunächst einmal noch nachträglich Dankeschön an Jessi für die Review zu Crossie mit NCIS, das ist mir beim letzten Mal total durchgegangen, sorry! Was das letzte Drabble angeht, so habe ich wohl zu tief in die Filmkiste gegriffen, denn 'Ein Pyjama für Zwei' (mit Doris Day und Rock Hudson) ist entweder nicht so bekannt oder ich habe nicht auf die richtigen Sachen angespielt. Deshalb gibt es diesmal frei nach dem Motto 'Crossie erkennen leicht gemacht', etwas ganz Aktuelles ;)_

-o-o-o-

Severus starrte in die fast grünlich schimmernden Augen.  
Aus ihnen leuchtete eine Intelligenz, die ihn auf der Hut sein ließen.  
Ein wenig misstrauisch schaute die schwarze Gestalt ihn an.  
"Das hier, Cousin Severus, ist Ohnezahn!",  
stellte der eher schmächtige Hicks sein Haustier vor.  
Ein Grinsen des Tieres entblößte dessen Zähne, im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem Namen.  
"Siehst du, er mag dich!"  
"Oder er will mir mit seinen Zähnen drohen", antwortete Severus trocken.  
"Du könntest ihn mit Fisch füttern, das mag er gern."  
War Hicks' Grinsen etwas hinterhältig?

Eine Stimme erklang plötzlich hinter ihnen:  
"Vielen Dank Professor Snape!  
Ich bin so froh, dass Sie mich mitgenommen haben nach Berk!"  
Snape sah sich um.  
Fast hätte er Hagrid vergessen, der die ganze Zeit über begeistert alle Drachen beobachtet hatte und nun sie zu streicheln versuchte.  
Doch dieser Nachtschatten gefiel Severus ebenfalls und das nicht nur wegen seiner Farbe.  
Und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit konnte er hier die ein oder andere Zutat für seine Zaubertränke erwerben.  
Doch es stellte sich ein ganz anderes Problem.  
Hagrid hatte sich bei Ohnezahn den bittenden Blick abgeschaut (auch wenn er keinesfalls so erfolgreich wirkte).  
"Nein Hagrid, das hatten wir schon besprochen, in Hogwarts ist kein Platz für Drachen!"

**Ende**


	89. Nervige Sitte

**Nervige Sitte**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Das letzte Crossversum ist ein Filmtipp von mir und zwar 'Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht', was viele von euch ja auch richtig erkannt haben. Und jetzt gibt es wieder etwas Älteres. _

-o-o-o-

Es hatte ihn überrascht, wie selbstverständlich sie ihn hier bei sich aufgenommen hatten.  
Sie hatten ihr Essen mit ihm geteilt, ihm sogar eine Bleibe über Nacht angeboten.  
"Wenn Sie wollen... ich könnte für ein paar Tage Hilfe im Sägewerk gebrauchen."  
John sah Severus fragend an.  
"Ja, bleiben Sie noch!", meinte die kleine rothaarige Elizabeth.  
Hier würde ihn wohl niemand suchen, es war allerdings die Frage, wie geschickt er sich im Sägewerk anstellen würde.  
Aber es war friedlich hier, deshalb nickte er.  
Erst beim abendlichem Ritual verdrehte Snape die Augen.  
"Gute Nacht John-Boy!" "Gute Nacht Elizabeth!" "Gute Nacht Mr. Snape."

**Ende**


	90. Zuviel ist zuviel

**Zuviel ist zuviel**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Hallo liebe Mitratende und sonstige Leser. 'Die Waltons' aus dem letzten Drabble waren nicht so bekannt, wie ich erwartet hatte. Schade!  
Ich hoffe, meine kreative Phase hält noch weiter an. Bis jetzt sieht es gut aus und so langsam kommt mein Ziel die 100 ja auch näher.  
Feuert mich also ruhig an, am liebsten natürlich in Form von Reviews ;)_

-o-o-o-

Severus biss den Kiefer fest aufeinander.

Jetzt gleich war es soweit, dann würde sie endgültig für ihn verloren sein!

"Wyatt, ich weiß, wie wir Severus helfen können!"

Der blonde junge Mann grinste seinen Freund an, sah zu Severus hinüber und füllte ihre Whiskygläser erneut nach.

"Aber, ihr kennt mich ja kaum und was könnt ihr M...Jungs schon für mich tun?"

"Wir werden ein bisschen für dich zaubern und die perfekte Frau für dich erschaffen."

"Perfekte Frau – pah!

Zaubern? Das glaube ich euch nicht!", kommentierte Severus,  
schließlich waren die beiden eindeutig Muggel.

"Doch", meinte Wyatt, "das hat bei uns vor ein paar Jahren auch geklappt.

Aber, Gary, meinst du, das klappt noch einmal? Denk an das Missgeschick!"

"Klar, mit LISA hat es ja auch funktioniert und es ist ein Notfall.

Severus muss dringend davon abgehalten werden, an die Hochzeit dieser Potters zu denken."

Snape verzog das Gesicht, doch egal wie idiotisch das Ganze war, Ablenkung konnte er in jedem Fall gebrauchen.

"Okay, Wyatt, du schmeißt dem Computer an, ich organisiere die Barbiepuppe und die BHs!"

Severus' Augenbraue hob sich.

"BHs?" "Ja, die müssen wir über den Kopf ziehen und..."

Mit einem Satz sprang Severus auf und ergriff schleunigst die Flucht.

**Ende**


	91. Schmieriger Typ

**Schmieriger Typ**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Trotz heißen Wetters ein Update, denn ich nutze die Gunst meiner Muse aus. Im letzten Drabble hatte Severus mit den Jungs aus dem Film 'LISA, der helle Wahnsinn' zu tun. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an Jessi für die Review!_

**-o-o-o-**

Severus schaute sich um. Eine tolle Barbecueparty!

Plötzlich erscholl eine laute Stimme.

„Wer ist denn _der_ da?

Ein Freund von Ray?

Wohl kaum, für einen Cowboy steht er zu steif da."

Irritiert wurde Severus Fokus für einen Mann mit hässlichem Hut und meckerndem Lachen.

Die Ehefrau zog ihren Mann beiseite.

„Lass mich Sue Ellen!"

_Zeit sich zurückzuziehen_, dachte Snape.

Die Augen des Mannes verrieten, dass er keine Ruhe geben würde.

Severus ging rückwärts, um sich zurückzuziehen.

„Jetzt weiß ich's."

Der Texaner starrte auf Snapes Haare.

„Er will Ölbaron des Jahres werden!"

Das war zuviel.

Severus' Hand zuckte zum Zauberstab.

**Ende**


	92. Ordnung muss sein

**Ordnung muss sein**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
AN: Beim letzten Drabble hatte ich Severus nach 'Dallas' entführt. Vielen Dank an Alandra für dein Feedback! Auch diesmal ist das Crossversum schon älter. Mal sehen, wer es erkennt und vielleicht anschließend mit einem Ohrwurm rumrennt ;) Ganz liebe Grüße an dieser Stelle an Angel-of Mystic, die nach zwei Jahren Abstinenz wieder im Fandom aufgetaucht ist._

-o-o-o-

Es war dunkel und nass, Severus fror entsetzlich.  
Unter Muggeln, musste er vorsichtig sein, lieber keinen Zauber benutzen.  
Er wollte nicht auffallen.

Anderen war das egal  
Dieser Mann dort mit dem Regenschirm und den ausladenden Gesten tat so, als gehöre ihm die Welt.  
Er wirkte, als habe jemand ihm gerade einen Aufmunterungszauber verpasst.  
Das Summen ging zum Singen über.  
Der Schirm wurde zugeklappt.

Severus dachte über einen Acciozauber nach.

Jetzt fing der Verrückte auch noch an zu tanzen.

Das war Snape selbst für Muggelverhältnisse zu merkwürdig.  
Zum Glück kam ein Polizist herbei.  
Den würde Severus auf den Regentänzer aufmerksam machen.

**Ende**


	93. Geheime Sache

**Geheime Sache**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer; Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Für das letzte Crossversum, das Lied 'Singin in the Rain' aus dem Film 'Du sollst mein Glücksstern sein', war anscheinend genau das richtige Wetter, denn auf Regen haben wir ja alle gehofft oder? :D An Alandra auf diesem Weg vielen Dank fürs Reviewen. Das neue Crossie ist wieder aktueller und ich vermute, nur wer es erkennt, versteht es auch, also hoffe ich einfach, ihr wisst worum es geht. _

-o-o-o-

„Wie sind Sie an mich geraten, Professor?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.  
Nennen Sie mich doch Robert," antwortete der Amerikaner.  
Seine blauen Augen erinnerten Severus an jemanden bestimmtes, wenngleich das typische Zwinkern fehlte.  
„Ich erforsche die Symbole von Geheimgesellschaften und bin dabei auf..."  
Aufgeregt unterbrach sich der Dunkelhaarige und starrte auf Snapes rechten Ärmel.  
Automatisch bedeckte dieser das aufgestickte kleine Symbol.  
Sie war bisher niemals aufgefallen, seine Sentimentalität, die stetige Erinnerung an Lily.  
Doch jetzt meinte Robert:  
„Die Fleur-de-lis? Der Mann betrachtete Severus eingehend.  
Dann fragte er leise:  
Sind Sie einer von _ihnen?  
_Sie kennen das Geheimnis, nicht wahr?  
Sie kennen _sie!_"  
Snapes Gesichtsausdruck blieb neutral, nur seine Augenbrauen hoben sich.  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin verschwiegen."  
Severus nickte, dafür würde er sonst schon sorgen. Geheimgesellschaften, Symbole, was wusste dieser Mann?  
„Gibt es schon einen Nachfolger?  
Und was ist mit den drei anderen?"  
Natürlich, dachte Snape verbittert, das goldene Trio war sogar bei den Muggeln bekannt.  
Zögernd antwortete Severus:  
„Für die Nachfolge bin ich vorgesehen."  
„Ich habe ihn nicht persönlich kennen gelernt, aber sie ersetzen einen großen Mann.  
Beschützen Sie sie, so gut es geht!"  
Snape nickte, schaute bei den nächsten Worten jedoch überrascht auf.  
„Und bitte grüßen Sie mir Sophie."

**Ende**


	94. Im falschen Licht

**Im falschen Licht**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Im letzten Kapitel ging es 'Sakrileg' oder den 'Da Vinci Code' von Dan Brown. An Alandra wieder auf diesem Weg ein Dankeschön fürs Reviewen.  
Und jetzt etwas ganz Klassisches. Mal sehen, ob ihr es erkennt ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Du musstest natürlich wieder übertreiben, Charlie!"

„Für dich immer noch Hieronymus Carl Friedrich oder Herr Baron!"

Severus grinste. „Also gut, Herr Baron.

Du solltest wissen, man spricht wieder von deinen wunderlichen Taten."

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht.

„Und sie glauben alle, ich habe nicht die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Was erwartest du?

Es war geniale Idee, mangels Besens auf einer Kanonenkugel zu fliegen,

nur hättest du daran denken sollen, dass Muggel überhaupt nicht fliegen können.

Wieso hast du mich eigentlich zum Hufschmied degradiert?"

„Es sollte doch nicht auffallen, Severus.

Hast du übrigens noch etwas von dem Lorbeertrank?

Mein Litauer* droht wieder auseinanderzufallen."

**Ende**

* Pferd aus Litauen


	95. Plan P

**Plan P**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es geht weiter ;) Im letzten Drabble hat sich Snape mit Baron Münchhausen unterhalten, aber das habt ihr ja alle gewusst ;) Das neue Drabble hat irgendwie mit dem letzten Etwas gemeinsam :)

-o-o-o-

Es war das eine Wort, das ihn auf den Tumult im Flur aufmerksam machte.  
Bei 'Langnase' reagierte Severus empfindlich.  
Energisch schritt er auf die Schülergruppe zu. Sie würden doch nicht ihn...  
Doch da war er auf dem Holzweg.

"Natürlich ist dir das peinlich", erklärte ein Mädchen gerade.  
Der angesprochene Junge machte eine hölzerne Bewegung und versuchte sein Gesicht zu verbergen.  
Snapes Gesicht zuckte. Lange Zähne, die konnte er ignorieren, aber so eine Nase...

Er hob den Zauberstab.  
"Finite incantatem!"  
Nichts passierte.  
"Was ist hier passiert? Wer war das?  
Und lügen Sie mich ja nicht an."

"Geht ja gar nicht, Sir", konnte die vorwitzige Schülerin sich nicht zurückhalten.  
„Er",sie deutete auf den Gryffindor, „muss die Wahrheit sagen sonst..."  
Sie deutete auf die lange Nase und grinste breit.

Severus sah den Schüler fragend an.  
„Es stimmt, was sie sagt", meinte dieser und wie zur Bestätigung schrumpfte seine Nase ein Stück.

„Sie alle", Snape sah mit scharfem Blick in die Runde, „werden sich jetzt entfernen.  
Ich kümmere mich um diese Angelegenheit!"

Im Nu war der Flur leergefegt.

Snape grinste scheinbar freundlich.  
„Wir beide sollten uns öfter unterhalten!  
Begleiten Sie mich doch in mein Büro."  
Der Junge war Gold wert.  
Veritas war gestern!

**Ende**


	96. Benehmen ist Glückssache

**Benehmen ist Glückssache**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ich bin etwas später dran als sonst mit dem Update, hoffe aber, das macht nichts. Im vorherigen Kapitel hat Snape einen unfreiwilligen Spion in 'Pinocchio' gefunden, was alle erkannt haben. Beim neuen Drabble müsst ihr unten nur richtig ergänzen und ihr habt die Lösung. Ich fürchte allerdings, es macht nur Sinn, wenn ihr wisst, wo Severus sich befindet. _

-o-o-o-

Begeistert sah Severus sich um.  
Dieses Schloss war völlig nach seinem Geschmack.  
Allein schon wegen der Farben.

Er hätte Dumbledore doch mitnehmen sollen.  
Hier wäre selbst sein Outfit zu ertragen gewesen.  
Doch dieser hatte etwas von 'kein Interesse an Möpsen' gemurmelt und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch verkrochen.

"Willkommen auf BlackWhite-Castle!", begrüßte der Earl of Cockwood Snape.  
Ein Diener mit Schnurrbart bot sich ihm als Führer an.

Doch Snape hatte anderes im Sinn.  
„Vielleicht könnte Miss Pennymarket...", Severus lächelte die blonde junge Frau an.  
Die Blondine hatte etwas, er hätte sie glatt heiraten können.  
Sie lächelte ihn an.

Da drängte sich ein ungehobelter Mann zwischen sie.  
„Chief Inspektor Very Long, Scotland Yard", kommentierte dieser knapp.  
„Miss Pennymarket muss noch von mir befragt werden."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Was bei Merlins Unterhosen war hier los?

Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell und die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst.  
Ein Maskierter stürmte herein, schnappte Miss Pennymarket und ergriff mit ihr die Flucht.

Severus war entsetzt.  
Nicht weil der Mann mit der Totenkopfmaske so grässlich aussah.  
An gruseliges Aussehen war er durch die beiden Männer, die meinten sein Boss zu sein, gewöhnt.  
Nein, es war der rüde Ausruf der Umherstehenden.

„Der W...!"

**Ende**


	97. Alle guten Dinge

**Alle guten Dinge**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Severus hat im letzten Drabble den Wixxer getroffen. Das neue Drabble enthält den Versuch einer Erklärung, warum Severus in HP7 etwas bestimmtes kann. _

-o-o-o-

Vielleicht hätte er eine Nachtbar mit anderem Namen aussuchen sollen.  
Nachdem der Dunkle Lord und dann auch noch Dumbledore über die Bedeutung von Zahlen in der Magie herumgefaselt hatten, musste Severus sich ein wenig Luft verschaffen.  
Und war schließlich in San Francisco im P3 gelandet.  
Der Name war ihm erst aufgefallen, als er seinen Drink schon in der Hand hatte.

Es war noch leer, daher konnte er die drei Frauen in der Nähe verstehen.  
„Leo meinte, die Zaubererschule sei in Gefahr!", meinte die Dunkelhaarige.  
Nun betrachtete Severus die drei aufmerksam.

Da wurden die Stimmen leiser und die eine Frau, Phoebe, deutete wage in seine Richtung.  
Plötzlich wurde die gesamte Bar mit einem Erstarrungszauber belegt.  
Es kostete Severus Mühe, sich davon zu befreien.

„Da, ich sage doch, er besitzt Kräfte."  
„Natürlich, ich bin ein Zauberer."  
Er senkte seinen Zauberstab.

Da kam Phoebe auf ihn zugeschwebt, berührte ihn und entspannte dann.  
„Er ist okay, wir könnten seine Hilfe gebrauchen."

Für die Schule? Ich bin Lehrer, Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister", setzte er hinzu.  
Sie nickte und stellte sich und ihre Schwestern vor.

„Gut, ich helfe Ihnen, dafür wüsste ich gerne, wie Sie das mit dem Schweben machen.  
Solch eine Fähigkeit könnte ich gut gebrauchen."

**Ende**


	98. Wörtlich genommen

**Wörtlich genommen**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Wie ihr seht, bin ich weiterhin fleißig. Im letzten Kapitel ist Snape übrigens auf die drei zauberhaften Hexen aus 'Charmed' getroffen. Das neue Drabble befasst sich mit einem älteren Crossoversum, ihr habt die Auswahl zwischen mehreren Medien, allerdings bezieht sich eine Bemerkung auf eine spezielle Version (aus den 70er Jahren). _

-o-o-o-

„Er sieht so finster aus", flüsterte Uli seinen Freunden zu.  
Er warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Snape.  
Matthias stopfte sich weiter Kuchen in den Mund, kaute und nickte.  
„Der Justus ist mir lieber."  
„Mir auch", meinte Johnny neben ihnen.

Sebastian, der weiter hinten stand, kommentierte halblaut.  
"Unser neuer Pauker sieht aus, als wäre er der Vater vom schönen Theodor!"  
Nun sahen alle zu Snape hinüber und lachten.  
Snape hatte die Blicke registriert.  
Das Lachen verebbte, als er näher kam.

Es war Zeit, Autorität zu zeigen und die Schüler dieses Muggelinternats auf seine ganz besondere Art einschüchtern.  
Doch die Jungen zerstreuten sich schnell.  
Severus beschloss, sie im Auge zu behalten.

Ein paar Minuten später sah er sie zur Turnhalle laufen.  
Sie wirken so, als hätten sie ein Geheimnis.  
Der Slytherin folgte ihnen unauffällig.

„Der Unterricht wird zum Lokaltermin", deklamierte Sebastian gerade mit theatralischer Geste.  
Er stand vor einer Pappe mit einem aufgemalten Muggelding, einem Flugzeug.

Eine Weile hörte Severus noch unbemerkt zu, dann zog er sich enttäuscht zurück.  
Dieses Geheimnis war viel zu harmlos.

Dann musste er grinsten.  
Der Titel dieses Theaterstück gefiel ihm.  
Muggel mochten nur davon träumen.  
Aber mit seinem Zauberstab könnte er dem Ganzen einiges an Realität geben.

**Ende**


	99. Tipps und Tricks

**Tipps und Tricks **

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Wie schön, dass ihr 'Das fliegende Klassenzimmer' von Erich Kästner aus dem letzten Kapitel erkannt habt. Ich habe mir in dem Fall sogar ein echtes Zitat erlaubt (der Satz mit dem Lokaltermin). An Alandra und Serp auf diesem Weg ein dickes Dankeschön fürs Reviewen!  
Am neuen Crossover ist (auch wenn sie es bestimmt nicht beabsichtigt hat) attack09 schuld. Sie hatte damals bei der Crossie-Challenge des Rudels etwas zur Inspiration geschrieben, das wohl in meinen Gehirnwindungen haften geblieben ist und jetzt wieder zum Vorschein kam ;)_

-o-o-o-

Erneut überwältigt von dem herrschen Reichtum, betrat Severus die Villa.  
„Master Bruce erwartet Sie bereits, Sir."  
Formvollendet verbeugte sich der Butler und führte Snape zu seinem Freund und Mentor.

Dieser begrüßte ihn herzlich und winkte ihm sich zu setzen.  
„Du kommst nicht ohne Grund, Severus ich kenne dich.  
Du siehst frustriert aus."

Severus verzog das Gesicht.  
Gefällt dir das Unterrichten nicht? Ich dachte, Zaubertränke liegen dir."  
„Das ist es nicht Bruce, doch ich bin zu jung. Einige meiner Schüler kennen mich noch von früher. Sie nehmen mich nicht für voll."

„Wenn Schüler von dir lernen sollen, müssen sie dich entweder lieben oder fürchten.  
Ich denke, Einschüchterung ist hier die bessere Taktik."  
„Alfred", rief Bruce, „wir machen aus Severus einen Lehrer, dem die Schüler Respekt zollen."

„Sehr wohl Master Wayne. Vielleicht würde eine andere Ausstattung..."  
„Ausgezeichnet, Alfred!"

„Du solltest an deiner Haltung arbeiten, an deiner Art zu gehen, deine Stimme für diese Zwecke einzusetzen."

Inzwischen hatte der Butler etwas aus schwarzem Stoff herbeigebracht.  
Es erinnerte entfernt an Bruces Outfit, wenn er Kriminelle jagte und doch passte es auch zu einem Zauberer.

„Gut! Und jetzt das Beste. Ich zeige dir den Trick, wie man die Robe perfekt um deinen Körper schwingen lässt."

**Ende**


	100. Widerstand ist zwecklos

**Widerstand ist zwecklos**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Tada! Trommelwirbel! Es ist tatsächlich geschafft, das 100ste Crossoverdrabble ist da! Für die, die es nicht wussten, im letzten Drabble hat Severus Hilfe von Batman bekommen. __Auf diesem Weg vielen Dank an mkcomputers für die Review. _  
_Zum Abschluss habe ich es euch mit dem Crossversum noch einmal sehr einfach gemacht. Außerdem gibt es wieder einen Griff in die Klischeekiste. Dieses Crossie führt eine Idee weiter, die reewa (von HPXPerts) in einem ihrer Drabbles aufgegriffen hat. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir, ob es euch gefällt! _

-o-o-o-

Snape ließ von Brauen des aktuellen Trankes ab und seufzte leise, als der Mann im grünen Pullover zu sprechen anfing.

"Hallo liebe Mausfreunde!  
Wir sind immer noch auf Hogwarts und befinden uns jetzt in den Kerkern.  
Das", er deutete auf Severus, dessen Miene sich verfinsterte, "ist Professor Snape.  
Er ist Zaubertränkemeister und bringt den Schülern bei, Zaubertränke zu brauen.  
Er kann Ruhm in Flaschen abfüllen und sogar den Tod verkorken."

Jetzt gingen Snapes Augenbrauen nach oben.  
Der Mann, dieser Christoph, hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht.  
Im Hintergrund grinste Dumbledore eine Spur zu unschuldig.

"Hier müssen die Schüler einmal ohne Zauberstabgefuchtel zeigen, was sie können", fuhr Christoph fort.  
"Jetzt zeigen wir euch einen der Zaubertränke, den berühmt berüchtigten Vielsafttrank."  
Der Mann deutete auf den Kessel mit dem fast fertigen, friedlich von sich hin blubberndem Elixier.  
"Vielleicht könnten wir einmal zeigen, wie dieser Trank wirkt."

Severus' Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch sein Herz schlug schneller.  
Nun sprach jedoch der Schulleiter.  
"Die Tränke funktionieren nur bei magischen Leuten.  
Hier, Severus, nimm mein Haar und benutze dann den Trank."

Sehr unwillig tat Snape wie geheißen.  
Wenig später sah er entsetzt in den Spiegel.  
Da, er hatte gezwinkert, aber viel schlimmer noch war sein Verlangen nach... Zitronendrops.

**Ende**

_A/N: Zum Abschluss noch einmal ein ganz lieben Dankeschön an alle, die hier so fleißig reviewt haben. Es hat mir mit euch total viel Spaß gemacht. Diese Reihe ist nun abgeschlossen, was nicht heißt, dass ich mich über nachträgliche Reviews nicht freue ;)  
Sollte mir doch noch etwas 'Crossiges' einfallen, so findet ihr es bestimmt unter 'Grenzen überschreiten – allgemeine Crossoverdrabbles'._

_EDIT: Nachträglich Danke an Marguerida für den Hinweis auf den Tippfehler und an Jessi und mkcomputers fürs Reviewen. Das letzte Crossover haben alle erraten, es war natürlich die Sendung mit der Maus._


End file.
